Summer's Noon
by Lizzabird
Summary: My first fanfic! 25 years after Breaking Dawn and there's a new Cullen, and a new coven has come to Forks. Drama, romance, suspence, twists, turns, humor, and even Justin Beiber and how he ruins everything just like he does in real life! please r&r!
1. First Day

I'm in high school. (again) I was getting bored with it. Nothing new ever happened. It was my freshman year. (again) It had been 25 years since I had become a vampire and was "adopted" into the Cullen family. Already, I was bored with my new life. I loved my family, but I was just as bored as Emmett in gym class with the mortals.

You've probably heard Edward and Bella's story. Well, let me catch you up to speed. About 12 years ago, Jacob started aging again and sadly died in a very bad vampire attack. Well, they wern't vegetarians like us. Nessie took out her anger and grief on the Quileutes. She ruined the whole reservation. The people there are now reconstructing the school and several other buildings. So, the werewolves have to come to Forks now. We were just moving back to Forks this year. After all, they couldn't keep us away from Forks. There's no treaty line. But, we were forbidden at all costs to associate with the Quileutes.

" Haley, you, me, arm wrestle, backyard, now!" said Emmett.

Emmett never forgave Bella, nor myself for beating him at his own game. He had thought he was losing his touch, so everyday, he made Bella and me arm wrestle with him, and everyday he lost.

Esme was sketching something n a notepad, and sitting on the stairs. Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee were watching Edward and Alice play chess. Jasper and Carlisle were talking about something Alice had seen in a vision the other day. It was something about some "visitors" are in Forks.

"Please, Haley!" Emmett pleaded.

" No! You're annoying me more than a stupid werewolf!" I told him. I made him shut his mouth and walk away. When I say "made him", I literally mean made him. I'm gifted. I could just "think" someone to do what I wanted them to do. I didn't like my gift, or to use it on anyone ( unless that person was annoying me.) I felt my gift wasn't a gift at all, a curse. I truely hated it It. It made me feel like a dictator. And nothing's worse than a vampire dictator.

I looked over to see Alice had lost the chess game as usual. I usually never played chess. I thought it was boring and only for dorks, but for the first time ever, I walked over to where Alice had just gotten up from.

"You've never played against me before. You're going to lose." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Watch me beat you. I can beat you at anything, anytime, no matter what you say."

"Oh? Am I sensing a bet?" He said.

"Maaaaaaaybe" I replied, with a smug look on my face.

"What do you want?"

"Well...if I win, you have to stop reading everybody in this house's minds for a week."

"You know I can't do that."

I grimaced. " You know what I mean!"

"Fine, but if I win, you can't talk to anyone for a week. Not Alice. Not Nessie. Not Bella. No one." He smiled an evil smile.

I gasped in horror, but then the smile returned to my face when I remembered I was going to beat him.

"Fine." I said.

I sat down and took the first move. Edward went and I made him subconciously make the wrong move. This pattern went for about a minute when I won. He was in shock.

"Remember, no mind-reading!" I laughed.

I high-fived Alice. Just then we realized it was five minutes till school started. Edward, Bella, and Nessie took the volvo. Ness was old enough to put on the charade with us at high school now. Alice and Jasper took the porche. Rosalie took and Emmett took the jeep. I took my metallic blue pontiac solstice.(What? I absolutely lurve that color!) Everybody takes different cars now because the volvo isn't big enough for all of us, I mean, there's... eight people now who put on the teenager facade, so of course we're not going to fit in one car. Well, we're,like, bazillionares, I'm sure we could get a car that fit all of us, but nooo, we have to look inconspicuous.

We were at the school in less than two minutes. What do you expect? We're vampires for crying out loud! We all parked next to eachother, of course. As we walked together to the small front office to get our scheduales, some girls actually fainted at the sight of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I think I saw some guys drooling over Rose, Alice, Ness, and me. Humans are so easily dazzled, I find it sad actually.

It was May and we'd just moved back down from Alaska (again). Alice, Edward, Emmett, "Vanessa" (Renesmee) and I were acting as Cullens, while Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella were acting as Hales this year. Since they all date someone in the family, we had to divide up more people into the Hales and Cullens than before, because it would be kinda gross, in my opinion, if some of the couples had the same last name as their lover and people in town were supposed to believe that we were siblings. I mean, that would sooooooo not help with the whole inconspicuous thing. Alice, Edward, Bella, "Vanessa", and I were starting out as freshman. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were starting as sophomores.

The morning went fast. Except in fourth period literature. I noticed a boy sitting across from me. I could immediatly tell he was one of us. Except for one small differance. It would be small to a human anyway. But to us, it defined good and bad. His eyes were red, the color of rubies, but not in a sinister way, not in a scary way, they were somehow soft and secretive and... nice. In other words, they were beautful, because you could see a gentle nature in them, you could see a boy who didn't like his nature, but didn't know what to do about it, didn't know how he could be good. My heart sank for him, I felt terribly bad that he wanted to be good and didn't know how. He'd looked up now and I could see that he was wearing muddy colored contacts. We stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I knew he knew that we were both vampires and I could tell that he was wondering why my contacts appeared such a bright green, since it was impossible to get normal vampire eyes to look such a bright green, or any green at all for that matter.

Suddenly, a thousand questions ran through my mind as it registered that this boy drank human blood. How can he be around humans without killing them? How has there been no murders in Forks lately? Why is he even here? I didn't know.

The bell rang to go to fifth period lunch. I got up and ran at a human pace to the cafeteria. I heard someone mutter, "Wow she must be hungry, ooo I like a girl with an appetite!" Then that guy started fighting with his friend over who could ask me out. Ugh. Human boys are such meatheads, it's disgusting! I got to the cafeteria and grabbed a wasted tray of food and ran to meet my family at a table by a window. I just had to tell them about this boy with red eyes! I glanced around looking for him, when I saw something that completely shocked me. The boy, well, vampire, was sitting with not one, not two, and not even three, but four others like himself! There were two girls and tw boys with him and all of them were vampires.

One of the girls was short, very short, about as tall as Alice with long straight bleached blonde hair. She looked like your typical cheerleader, blonde, peppy, frilly, peppy, pretty, peppy, and wore her cheerleader's uniform to school proudly, oh, and did I mention she was peppy? Talk about an optimist! The other girl was the complete opposite. She was very, very, tall, with short brown, wavy hair, and wore a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Uh, tomboy or what? She was looking very evilly at The Elle Woods Impersonator. Well, I can understand it, I mean, that much pep has got to get annoying after awhile. One of the boys was tall and looked like your typical jock, he had a football jersey for the Steelers on. That jersey brought back some of my cloudy human memories. I remember how my dad hated the Steelers. He was a die-hard Browns fan, and the only team he hated more than the Steelers, was Michigan, he was also a die-hard Buckeyes fan. The guy had brownish-blondish hair. It looked like the kind of hair that's bleach-blonde when you're little, but then darkens up as you get older. his hair was kinda long for a guy, but not like long enough to put in a pony-tail. I'm not sure why, but he reminded me of the kind of guy I heard Mike Newton was like. The other boy was tall, too. He was wearing lots and lots and lots of black, he looked goth, and his hair was brown and wavy.

The boy from my literature class suddenly looked over to me. I finally looked at him other than his eyes. He had messy, bright, red hair and was roughly the same size as the other two boys, but he seemed... younger somehow than them. He seemed more vulnerable and sad. I wanted to just hug him! Or comfort him! or SOMETHING! I hate seeing people sad! I would seriously probably die if you locked me in a room full of depressed, suicidal people who are so fricken depressed they can't be comforted in any way!

I looked over to my family; I was sitting down now.

"We have to tell Carlisle." said Bella.

"How are they able to-" Edward cut Nessie off.

"We don't know, but I think we should meet with them." said Edward," Do any of you have any classes with at least one of them?"

"I do," I answered," I have fourth period literature with the red-head."

"Good, now go over there and ask them to meet with us after school." Edward said.

"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT!" I said kind of loudly, and a couple of kids turned to look at me like i'm a freak.

"Ya know, all the guys that just looked over at you immediatly stopped their fantasies they were having about you." Edward said. "You know what they were thinking-"

"Okay! I'll go see about the meeting," I got up out of my chair. "As long as you don't tell me what they were thinking about me!"

I walked over to the table where the red-eyed-tree-frogs sat.

"HI!"said Elle Woods.

"Hello." I replied.

"I know what you are." I said simply. I got a faint sense of de-jah-vu.

"And we know what you are." said Basketball-Girl.

"Oh, how rude of me. Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Danielle." said Basketball Girl.

"HI, MY NAME IS BROOKE!" said Elle Woods.

"I'm Michael, but everyone calls me Leeper." said the reincarnated Mike Newton. Weird. His name was Mike, too.

"Tim." said the goth guy.

I turned to the guy from my literature was staring down at his uneaten lunch. He looked up into my eyes and slowly went to shake my hand."I'm Rob." When he grabbed my hand, it felt like a shock went through my body, and adrenaline corsed through my venom-filled left his hand in mine for longer than nesassary and we just stared at eachother. His eyes were so God-dang gorgeous! Then I realized the other vampires were looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Oh, um, I'm Haley." I said.

"Would you like to sit down..?" Danielle said, eyeing Rob and then me.

"Oh, no thank you. Actually, I came over here because my stupid, nosy, know-it-all brother," I knew Edward could hear me." asked me to ask you guys if you would please have a meeting with our family after school... Would you be interested?" I asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Brooke said "YES! THANK YOU! HEY DO YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING LATER? OR MAYBE WE COULD GET MANI-PEDIS! OR EVEN BETTER! WE COULD GO GUY SCOUTING IN PARIS!" She screamed. I could tell she, Alice, Nessie, and I would be good friends. But she is a red-eyed-tree-frog, and they are hard to turn to our ways most of the time. Then again, these ones seemed different, maybe we could change them. "Yes, that would be lovely. Where do you want to meet?"asked Danielle.

"Come to this address after school." I said, writing down our address on an unused napkin. Yes, we live in the same house in the forest, partialy made of glass.

"Alright then, we'll see you after-OH-MY-GOSH! WHO IS THAT?" Michael asked.

He was pointing at Alice.

"Oh, I should introduce you to my family." I said.

I gestured for them to come over here. They did'nt come. So I used my gift. They came right over, all seven of them. I knew I'd pay the consequences later though. If I use my gift to often or on to many people at once, I get a headache later, even though I 'm a vampire.

"This is Alice." I said.

Michael whistled and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and Jasper stiffened.

"I'm Jasper." He said through his teeth.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella." Of cooooooourse he introduced her himself.

"HI, I"M NESSIE!" She said excitedly. Nessie reminds me of a dog. She's always excited to meet new people and her favorite place was a park.

" I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie."

"You'll get to meet our parents tonight." I said.

"Your parents?" Tim asked.

"Yes, now, we can talk about it later, right now, we're going to be late for class." I told them.

"OKAY! WE'LL SEE YA LATER!" Brooke said. Michael and Tim made the call me sign to Alice. She gawked at them. Danielle slapped Michael in the back of his head. he turned his head to Alice and mouthed the words "Remember, call me." Then Tim slapped Michael too. He waved to Alice and mouthed the words "Don't listen to him, I'm the one you want!"

Then Michael said, " Man, she's HOTT!" to his family. They all slapped him. I giggled.

I liked these people already. I didn't know them well, but I could tell they hadn't been changed long ago.

I quickly went to sixth period Spanish, and the rest of the school day went by fast.


	2. The Meeting

We all raced home, making it there in about a minute. Yes, we took the cars. We told Carlisle and Esme about the red-eyed-tree-frogs. They agreed immediatley to meet them. It wasn't even a minute after we'd told them that our visitors got all came, but with three others like themselves, two boys and a girl. Wow, there sure were a lot of vampires in our house!

The girl looked almost exactly like Brooke; the only differance was that she was obviously less peppy. In other words, not peppy. At all. She was definately goth. Very goth. She was probably emo too. She was bleach blonde, like Brooke, too, but she had thick stripes of black throughout her hair. She had raccoon eyes, of course and charcoal lipstick on and a black tank top and black skinny jeans with chains. She also had on hightops, black, of course, with skulls and cross-bones on them (what a suprise). The one boy looked like a teenager, but it was incredibly obvious that he was immensly immature, and probably a complete perv, too. He had curly, brown hair, was pretty tall. He wore a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The other guy looked abut in his 30's, and had pitch-black hair. You could obviously tell he was the authority figure. He was wearing a button-down blue and white striped shirt and jeans with tennis shoes.

" Hello," said the authority guy. " My name is Matt. I've heard that you've had the pleasure of meeting everyone else with the exception of myself."

"We haven't met those two people." I said.

" Which two?" Matt asked.

" Um, the gothie girl and the perv." I answered.

" Oh, my apologies, this is Gracie and Nathaniel. As you may have noticed, Gracie is Brooke's twin." He said.

"My name is Carlisle. We own a permanent residence here, so it would be very nice if you didn't hunt in this area."

"Do you guys, like, go out of town to hunt, or something? And, by the way, why are your eyes yellow? How do you get 'em like that? They're cool!" said Nathaniel.

Matt acted like he didn't even hear Nathaniel say a word. "Of course we don't hunt in this area. We've been living here for the past two years. We don't want the people to get suspicious, so why would we hunt in this area?" asked Matt.

"But your eyes are red!" I blurted out before I knew what I was saying. I hoped they don't take that offensive in any way. It kind of reminds me of vampire racism. I'm not that way, I'm just not allowed to associate with them, courtesy of Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes, they are red, but we don't hunt in this area." He didn't seem offended.

"How the heck can you people be around humans! It makes no sense! How can you not go balistic every time a human is near? How can you guys go to school-?" I blurted. Again.

"Hey, Miss Mind-Control, stop talking!" Emmett thought I offended them. Emmett is my brother that gets on my nerves, so every time he says something like that, I get really mad.

"Shut up, Mr. Muscles!" Then, since he was behind me, I grabbed his arm and through him over my shoulder, smashing his back into the floor. I'll admit, some floor boards broke, but nothing that would upset Esme too much. I laughed when he said 'Ow.'. Alice and Nessie high-fived me. Wow, I beat two out of three of my brothers at their own game today! Today was a very good day for me! Emmett was mad. Very mad. But, I'm his little sister, it's my job to make him mad. He got up and lunged at me and threw me through a window. Now I was fuming. He was gonna pay for this!

"Now, now, no need to fight, we promise not to harm any humans here. The last human around here we attacked was an indian boy, I think twelve years ago..?" Matt said.

Nessie gasped. Then said through clenched teeth, "Did. He. Look. Like. This?" She showed him a picture of Jacob.

"Yes, actually. Why do you ask? He was just a flea-bitten mutt, anyway." replied Matt.

Just then, Nessie growled, and lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. She pinned him down and started clawing at him. She was screaming and crying while she ripped him apart. She was screaming about how she couldn't believe that they had killed Jake and that Matt said those things about him. That's what Edward told me anyway.

"Renesmee! Stop now! You're going to kill him!" Bella said worriedly.

I was still watching all of this through the outside of the window Emmett had threw me through. Just then Rob came out and helped me up without saying a word. Wow. I just feel so bad for him! He had a frown on his face all day long, I just wish I could make him feel better! When we got inside, I saw that Emmett and Jasper were trying to pull her off of Matt. No, pull is the wrong word; pry is more like it.

Since Alice had a look of shock on her face. Michael and Tim mis-took her expression as one of being scared, so they walked over to her.

" Are you okay? Are you scared? I can hold you if you want!" Michael said to her.

"Don't listen to that jock! He likes to drink the blood of under-privileged children! Let me comfort you!" Tim yelled.

"Idiots!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah, I know Tim's an idiot, I have to live with him! Let me hold you!" Michael said.

Then he picked Alice up, bride style. I started laughing.

"Put me down, now, you moron!" She yelled.

"Mmmm, no, i don't think I will." He said smugly.

Then Tim went to grab Alice until she was half in Michael's arms and half in Tim's arms. She grimaced. Jasper ran over to them, grabbed Alice, and with her still in his arms, he knocked Michael and Tim's heads together and gave them the death stare.

"Oh, lovely." said Danielle.

Brooke turned to me then.

"Soooooooo... Do you want to go shopping now?" asked Brooke.

"Brooke, this is a crisis, there's no time for shopping." said Danielle.

"But I can see us going shopping! Shopping, shopping, shopping! Yay!" She screamed.

All of a sudden, Brooke fell to the floor, screaming so loud, a human would have went deaf. She was shivering, and it looked like she was having a seizure. You could see sparks flying off of her, and it looked like she'd burst into flames any second. Everyone from their family ( even Matt, he was assembling himself, now) looked to Danielle. She was smiling, very creepily, at Brooke.

"Oh, did we mention some of us have powers?" She said, and kept smiling at Brooke.


	3. Talents ooh shiny,BROOKE SHUT UP!

"Danielle has a power that is…. Sort of….. How do I say this without sounding…. Violent? Scary? Well, if she smiles at you, you will fall to the ground in excruciating pain and its pretty much like being electrocuted and going into a coma- like state for as long as she smiles at you." Matt said, " Brooke and Gracie are very interesting. Brooke sees the good things in the future, while Gracie sees the bad things, and we had another guy, he left us a few months ago, well we kinda kicked him out because of his talent, his talent was to make himself totally disgusting if we try to look at him or even think of him, he even made me gag, his name. was. FREAKY FRED!, anyway when he left he said he wanted to find a girl he was once friends with her name was Bree, he said he left her when their army of newborns were about to attack and he didn't want to be part of it."

Bree that name sounded familiar, something the Cullen's told me about Bella before she was a vampire and so did the whole army of newborns deal. Then I noticed Edward was freaking out, he started mumbling something about not wanting to revisit those memories again. I didn't want to ask though I could of "made him" tell me, but I didn't feel like it.

" We have some talents of our own," said Carlisle.

" Oh?" said Matt, he was in one piece now.

" Yes, Edward can read minds. Alice can see the future of the current course you are on, but if you change course your future also changes, Bella is a shield, she can block out any abilities that can get to her mentally, Renesmee can "show" you her thoughts by touching you, Haley can "make" you do something without you subconsciously knowing what your doing." said Carlisle.

" Well, pshht, I have the powers to make chicks named Alice fall in love with me." said Michael. " Do you feel my powers working Alice, do you feel them working, do you?"

Alice grabbed Michael by his shirt and lifted him up in the air, kinda like those bullies you see in tv shows. " I think we need to make something clear to this idiot boy right here, Carlisle and Esme are together, Rosalie and Emmett are together, Edward and Bella are together and Renesmee and Jacob were together and I am with Jasper, and Haley is little miss single over there, GOT IT!" she said through clenched teeth.

" Okay, I think you all have made it clear I am the only single one here so thank you very much!" I yelled, I was getting very annoyed with this subject.

" Hey! I know what will make this allllllll better! WE CAN GO SHOPPING!" yelled Brooke. She took out her wallet and her deck of credit cards, I counted them in my head, there were 73 of them. Danielle looked over to her with a warning grin. " Okay Okay, don't shock me!" said Brooke.

For the first time, I noticed Rob hadn't talked the entire time. I looked over at him and he was looking down sadly, as always. The urge to help came to me again, but I ignored it. I felt really bad for him.

" Seriously though, Do you want to go shopping?" said Brooke.

" BROOKE, SHUT UP!" we all yelled.

" Shutting" she said quietly.

Edward and Bella sent Renesmee back to their cottage. Michael and Tim went back to badly flirting with Alice. She was annoyed as ever. Jasper gave them the death stare, Rosalie went to look in a mirror, it had been a whole 2 hours that she didn't look at herself in the mirror, oh my, a world record, it was sickening to watch her. Emmett continued making jokes about me being single. I was about to pound him when… Rob? came over and talked to me! This day was getting even stranger. He was looking down at the floor like always, but then he looked to me, I couldn't stop looking at his strange and soft red eyes.

" Hello Haley." Rob said quietly.

" OH MY GOSH, Mr. Mute speaks!, It's a miracle." I said sarcastically. I immediately regretted saying that because I knew Rob was a sad person and I didn't want to make it worse. I felt really bad. He just kinda looked away.

" I'm sorry," I said, he looked back to me. His eyes were smoldering me, if I were human my face would be as red as this apple on a book cover I saw the other day in a bookstore.

" Why do act so sad all the time?" I blurted with out thinking.

" And why do you take away peoples will power to control it yourself?" he shot back at me. I felt angry and like the feeling you get when your wrong about something but your not gonna give up the fight to admit your wrong, but I was mostly just angry now.

" So why did you come over here" I spat at him angrily. " To make fun of me for being the only single vampire within the 100 mile radius?"

He looked surprised. " I know it's not that, then I would be describing me." he said.

" You?" I said " What about the rest of your family, are any of them 'together?' "

He laughed. " No, none of them are together, but they do have boyfriends and girlfriends."

He could see that I was lost.

" You see Michael and Tim are "playas", they don't care about their swiss cheese Canadian girlfriends, Erin and Aphrodite, they all date models, Brooke and Gracie date Italian models, when we met them they were obsessed with red and white mushrooms and there boyfriends are Mario and Luigi. Nathaniel and Matt are with some French chicks, Danielle is with some Amazonian dude and I am all by myself." he said last and glumly.

" Are they vampires?" I asked.

" Yeah." he replied.

" Why don't the models live with you, I mean, don't long term relationships not work out?" I asked.

" Matt thinks it will attract to much attention to such a large family." Rob said, " But its so annoying to listen to them talk on the phone all day! It makes me think some days ' why don't you just go live with them and leave me alone'. "

" Believe me I feel the same way., Rosalie and Emmett are so desperately in love, its disgusting, especially when….." I shuddered. " Then Bella and Edward, ugh, their even worse then Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are okay but it gets kinda annoying when Jasper gets all over-protective. Nessie, OH MY GOSH, I love her and all but….. It's annoying when she talks about Jacob all the time, sure I felt bad at first but come on get over it already!" I said.

" I don't know, maybe it's because I am jealous. Living single in a family of long distant romances sucks." Rob said. " I mean I love my family but sometimes it just to much."

" Yeah, I know what you mean." I said " Why don't you just leave and go find a chick then, because it sounds like you are in need of a girlfriend?" I surpressed the urge to wink, OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING? I gave myself a mental slap in the mouth. GET A GRIP! I told myself. " BAD. Sorry but it's god's honest truth." I said.

" Well, why don't I ask you the same question, do you understand now?" Rob said.

" What are they even talking about over there?" I heard Tim say.

" THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID, OOOOHHHHH PWNED!" Michael screamed.

" Dude, that doesn't make sense." Tim said.

" Wow" everyone said.

Back to the conversation.

" Yeah, I guess I know what you mean." I said.

" You know what else is annoying? Hearing ' Oh, how do you live without romance? How are you not dead? That's like torture! Then I'd reply 'I'm fine with it' and then I would hear You're a freak! As if being a vampire didn't already make us all freaks!"

I laughed, it was so true, but so funny.


	4. Arguements :

It was about an hour later when the Jiraurd family left. ( Yes, their last name is Jiraurd.) The whole time, Rob and I were talking and laughing and joking around. I could feel everyone, especially Esme staring at us, but I didn't really care. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme smiling like a person who had just won the lottery. That was stupid. Nothing was going on between him and me. We barely knew each other! I could here the conversations now ' Hey, you're not little miss loner anymore! YOU SCORED A GUY! And the worse possible response We are so proud of you!' I can just picture Emmet saying that stuff, or Esme would be jumping up and down happy. I would just be single forever. And I'd be content with that.

I sat on the couch and started playing the guitar. I was totally lost in the song when Carlisle called all of us to a meeting in the dining room.

" What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

" okay, first, we do not want any of you to ever again associate with the Jiraurd family, none of you. We can't risk being around a family that clearly will not change-" I cut Carlisle off , I was still in shock when I started talking.

" how do you know that Carlisle? They could change! We can help them! They can change! They just need help! They've never seen anyone like us! We can change them, believe me plase, we can change them!" I said loudly. I was very upset now. Why couldn't we be around them? It's not like they hunt around here. They said they didn't, and I believe them.

" Haley, they killed Jacob. How do you know they haven't killed anyone else, or won't? You can't trust them. You have to stay away from them." said Carlisle.

I ran upstairs to my room at full speed.

" Haley-" Esme said up to me.

I put in a CD and sat on my bed still as a statue, and I started listening to the lyrics of the song I put on.

I need another storySomething to get off my chestMy life gets kind of boringNeed something that i can confessTill all my sleeves are stained redFrom all the truth that I've saidCome by it honestly I swearThought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, soTell me what you want to hearSomething that'll like those earsSick of all the insincereSo I'm gonna give all my secrets awayThis timeDon't need another perfect lieDon't care if critics never jump in lineI'm Gonna give all my secrets awayMy God, amazing how we got this farIt's like were chasing all those starsWho's driving shiny big black carsAnd everyday I see the newsAll the problems we could solveAnd when a situation risesJust write it into an album Singing straight to coldI don't really like my flow, no, soGot no reasonGot no shameGot no familyI can blameJust don't let me disappearI'mma tell you everythingAll my secrets away

All my secrets away

Wow, I thought, that was scary to what I feel like right now. Too weird for me.

I got up to change the song to find something to get my mind off all this drama.

When I first saw you standing thereYou know it was a little hard not to stareSo nervous when I drove you homeI know being apart is a little hard to some flowers to your work in hopesthat I'd have you in my arms againWe kissed that night before I leftStill now thats somethingI could never forgetYou've got all that I need

Looking at all or nothingBabe it's you and I With you I know thatI am good for somethingSo lets go give it a tryWe've got our backs against the oceanIt's just us against the worldLooking at all or nothingBabe it's you and ILooking at all or nothingBabe it's you and ILet's take a chance go far away todayAnd never look back againSince i said i loved you in Las VegasIt's never been the same since thenYou've got all that I need Looking at all or nothingBabe it's you and I With you I knowThat I'm good for somethingSo let's go give it a tryWe've got our backs against the oceanIt's just us against the worldLooking at all or nothingBabe it's you and ILooking at all or nothingBabe it's you and IThis is it nothing to hideOne more kiss never say goodbyeThis is it baby your all mineLooking at all or nothingBabe it's you and II know that i am good for somethingSo let's go give it a tryWe got our backs against the oceanIt's just us against the worldLooking at all or nothingBabe it's you and IWith you i know thatI am good for somethingSo let's go give it a tryWe've got our backs against the oceanIt's just us against the worldLooking at all or nothingBabe it's you and ILooking at all or nothingBabe it's you and IBabe it's you and I

UGH! This is totally not helping. Hmm, I think this CD will be perfect, there is no song on this whole cd that could possibly relate! I was wrong then the music started playing loudly.

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly I want your disease

I want your everything as long as it's free

I want your love

Love-love-love I want your love

I want your drama the touch of your hand (hey)

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you and you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(whoaaa oooh)

I want your love and All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-maa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror I want your design

Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your psycho your vertigo stick

Want you in my rear window baby you're sick

I want your love

Love-love-love I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you

('Cause I'm a freak baby!)

And you know that I need you

I want your bad, bad romance

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(whoaaaa ooh)

I want your love and all your love has revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah

Roma-roma-maa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-maa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it move that think crazy

I'm a freak baby

I want your love and I want your revenge

I want your love I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche

Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends

(Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance)

I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(whoaaa oooh)

I want your love and all your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

(Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-

Roma-roma-maa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

That's it! I thought angrily, I shut off all my music. Carlisle could forbid us to associate with them, but he couldn't stop me. Not one of them can. I'd go to school tomorrow and I'd talk to them, I'd even go shopping with Brooke, and I might even sit with them at lunch. And I won't take no for an answer.


	5. Truth or Dare

This was annoying! Why were all of my songs reminding me of hi-the argument. I meant the arguement. My family could think whatever they want, but there is nothing going on between Rob and me! I was still ! I know what would make me feel better! I turned my Glee CD back on. I turned it on loud, just because I knew my family just didn't understand my love for the show, and got annoyed by the music. Especially Edward. I laughed at how annoyed I knew he'd get. I turned it up full blast when "Don't Stop Believing" came on. This was my favorite CD and I always got made fun of because of it, courtesy of all the guys in my family, of course.

"Haley, I know you're upset now, and you always like to blast your music when you're upset, but the boys are getting more annoyed by the second. Could you please turn it down?" Esme said as she knocked quietly on my bedroom door. I knew she was trying to give me privacy, instead of barging in here and trying to comfort me, like I knew she wanted to. Oh well, I don't feel like being comforted, I feel like being stubborn, because I'm still mad, and not in the good way, like the Mad Hatter.

"I live here, too, so why should I turn my music down? You never tell Edward to turn his dumb 50's music down, so why should I turn my Glee music down, Esme?" I snapped from the other side of my door.

She was lost. She knew I was right. So, she left. I could tell I'd hurt her with my sharp tone. I felt bad about it. So, I turned my Glee CD off and put in my Boys Like Girls CD, Love Drunk, and turned the volume down a little.

Later, after I was done being mad, two whole new emotions entered me. Hurt and Sadness. I walked downstairs to see everyone staring at me like a freak. If I could cry, I knew I would, and I don't even know why. I walked slowly up the stairs and back to my bedroom.

My room consisted of walls filled with stickers, posters, photos, everything. I'm not even sure what color my walls are underneath all of stuff. I had a couch, appropriately in the shape of an open guitar case. I don't care how tacky Alice thinks it is, I love it. I also have a matching coffee table, except it's the guitar that "goes in it". Another thing I love about my room is the wall the couch is in front of. It has every celebrity's autograph, from a real pen you could ever imagine. It had everyone from all the members of Boys Like Girls, to Lady GaGa, to Ke$ha, to Taylor Swift, to the cast of Glee, and all the way to P Diddy. How did I got all of these celebrities' autographs on my wall, you may ask? Well, a decade or two ago, when my identity consisted of pretending to be "Reesa Leigh", the biggest phenomenon in music since Elvis, I had a small... get-together with my friends in the bussiness. Long-story-short, they all signed my wall til you could barely see the color of the wall underneath. That was a fun party, you know, til Carlisle and Esme and everyone else got home and found a-lot of their furnature broken and vandilized and more than enough drunk stars. I was in HUGE trouble for that. Very HUGE trouble. Let's just say I'm still working off my debt I owe to everything that had been ruined.

There were also shelves full of books and CD's everywhere in my room, too. Of course, there was also a massive walk-in closet, that even had tour guides and a small ferris wheel, and let's not forget the food court, (even though the only people I allow to eat in it is the people who work in my closet and Nessie, because no one else has to eat.)

A minute later, Esme knocked on my door.

"Haley...? Can I come in?" She paused outside my door.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

She opened the door and walked over to stand in front of me. I looked up to her eyes and saw my reflection in them. I looked miserable and sad and hurt and a bunch of other things i don't even know what to call.

"Do you like this boy that was here earlier?" She said quietly.

"No, I do not like him! Yes, I like him as a friend." I made sure to put emphasis on 'as a friend'. "Why the heck would you think otherwise?"

" Well, we all heard you saying how your CD's are reminding you how you're feeling, and Jasper said that your emotions are driving him insane because they keep changing and they're all mixed up." I was about to object and tell her that Jasper needs suck it up and deal with it, but she kept right on talking. "' I need another story, something to get off my chest, My life gets kind of boring, need something that I can confess, til all my sleaves are stained red'?" She quoted from "Secrets" by One Republic. "' Come by it honestly i swear, thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink'?" This was also from "Secrets". "You need to get something off your chest, you're always saying how boring your life gets, and I think you need to confess something, and you're a vampire, for God's sake! Of course your sleaves are stained red!" She paused. " Edward said that earlier when Rob and you were talking about how he needs a girlfiend, that you were fighting the urge to wink."

" I did not do that! Oh, so, you believe stupid, perfect, little Eddie, but not me? Uh, do you play favorites much? Gee, thanks for making me feel so much better, I really appriciate it, Mom!" I didn't want to hear her other excuses for why my CD's reminded me of how I'm feeling. " And Esme? Why can't we associate with those people? We aren't humans, so it's not like they're a threat to us! They don't hunt in town, so it won't make any of us seem suspicious! They said the last person they hunted around here was a guy down at the rez, if they just killed and drank the the person, do you think they got a good look at the guy? All the guys look the same to people who haven't been there before, so how do we know they even killed Jacob? It could have been someone or something else entirely! He could still even be alive! Remember how distant he was being before he disappeared? He could have left of his own free will! There's nothing to blame that family for, so why can't we be around them?" I screamed before I ran out the door, down the stairs, and through the living room, out the front door.

I knew where I was going. I followed the scent of Pink perfume and cherry lip gloss through the forest and all the way to the other side of Forks. I knew this was Brooke's scent, who else in that family would step foot in Victoria's Secret? I ran until I saw a huge house made entirely of giant stones cemented together. It looked like something from a fairy tale, only about three times bigger. I ran up to the door. Brooke opened the door before I even knocked. She looked as excited as always. (What a shocker.)

"Hi! Come in, come in, COME IN!" She squealed. She turned her head towards, probably the living room, and yelled, "I told you guys it was her! Why you'd ever bet against me, I don't know, but I was right, like always."

I walked in and followed Brooke through a small hallway. "How'd you know it was me?" I asked, but felt like I was missing something obvious.

She turned toward me and held up her first finger. "One, I'm phsycic," She put her middle finger up with her first finger. "And two, I could smell your cotton candy flavored lip gloss and butterfly flowers perfume." She stated as she walked back to a large living room. Her family was sprawled out on the floor watching TV.

"So-" I started to say.

"Shhhh! Secret Life is on!" Danielle whisper-yelled.

"OH-MY-GOD! I forgot it was Monday! I lurve this show!" I whisper-yelled back.

We all sat in complete absorbsian watching until a commercial came on.

"God, I hate Ben, he's such a-a-a... Ugh! I don't know what to call him!" Danielle said.

" I personally think he's gayer than a meatball, and that his and Adrian's kid is gonna be insanely ugly, but that's just my opinion." I said.

"I hate Amy! She's like schizaphrenic or something! I just wish she'd, like, go die or something, and her kid is ugly,and no, I don't care if that's rude, Brooke, I'm Gracie Ann Jiraurd and I'm a rude person, you're Brooke Erica Jiraurd and you aren't a rude person, and I don't care what you think about that, my disgustingly peppy twin sister." Why do I get the feeling that that's the last words Gracie will ever say in my presense? Weird.

"Amy is not schizaphrenic, Gracie! She is a responsible teen mom who is just really stressed out, so it makes her seem moody, and John is not ugly! He is ah-dorable!" Brooke replied.

"If Amy is so 'responsible', then why is she a fricken sixteen-year-old mom of a one-year-old! She doesn't 'seem' moody, she is moody! Why am I even talking? I know what will solve this!" Gracie took out her skull earrings and kicked off her high-tops, and tackled Brooke.

"No! I'm a passifist! I can't fight! Gracie, stop!" Brooke screamed.

I thought I should help Brooke, so I thought towards Gracie's mind, " Get off of Brooke, stop fighting with her, and then go put on sparkley pink clothes and act even more peppy than your sister and dance badly to Hannah Montana songs." There. I know for a fact this is going to be hilarious, so I took out my KIN and got the video on it ready. Gracie all of a sudden got off of Brooke and went out of the room and up a really fricken cool spiral staircase. She came down about a minute later in the absolute girliest, frilliest, sparkleiest outfit in the entire universe. She started acting like a cheerleader and then turned on, ugh, Hannah Montana music. Then she started dancing so horribly I thought I might break one of my ribs from laughing so hard, explode with laughter, and die of a laugh-caused-heart-attack. I immediately uploaded this to Youtube, once I told her she could stop, through my thoughts. She was madder than a hatter, but not in the awesome-Alice-in-Wonderland way, in the I-want-to-eat-Haley-alive-and-I-don't-care-if-it-means-I'm-a-cannibal-because-I'm-so-peeved-at-her way. Everyone was laughing when she started to chase me around trying to eat me. She finally got me and bit me then pretended to throw up and said that she couldn't eat me because I tasted to much like a Barbie doll and there wasn't enough salt. Well, at least she didn't eat me! " I'LL GET THE SALT!" Danielle yelled. Then two seconds later she was back singing.

"I GOT THE SALT! I GOT THE SALT! I GOT THE SALT!" and she wouldn't stop singing 'I got the salt' until I slapped her so hard it sounded like the apocolypse was she flashed me a warning grin and gave me the ' your gonna regret that' look then instead of shocking me she poured the salt all over me and Gracie bit me (again), but decided against eating me because the Barbie doll taste was to strong.

After that, we were all bored, so we decided to play truth or dare. We all sat in a big circle with a bottle in the middle. We thought that instead of just picking someone, we could just see who the bottle pointed to. Gracie went first. She spun the bottle, and of course, it landed on me! Gracie grinned evilly.

". Or. Dare?" I could tell she was enjoying this way more than was necessary.

"Truth."

"I truth you to say if you like Rob!"

I don't even know the answer to that! "Yes." Everyone gasped. "I do like him, we're friends."

Gracie and Brooke grimaced. Then I spun the bottle. It landed on Michael.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Pssht, Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to announce to everyone in Forks that you are gay, and flirt with guys from school when you tell them. There's a catch, too. You must ask to and go out with at least one of the guys." His mouth fell open. "Remember the rules, you cannot, under any circumstances back out of a dare or not tell a truth, so you have to do it." I smiled everyone burst out laughing.

"Fine, whatever, pssht, I don't care. It'll be hard to pick a guy though, I mean, I'm just so incredibly hott, I bet every guy will be begging me to pick them." He said as he flexed his mucsles. Everyone in the room groaned at how full of himself he is. Brooke, Gracie, Danielle, and I all took turns slapping him in the face. "Ow, God, you chicks have a problem!"

We then all went into town to watch peoples' reactions. Michael seriously ran through the town with a mega-phone yelling that he had a very important announcement to make and that everyone in Forks had to hear what it was. He got up on a picnic table, as a crowd starting to gather around.

" People of Forks! I, Michael Jiraurd, have a very important announcement to make. Now, this may come as a shock to you all, but I...am gay." Everyone gasped in shock. I heard a few guys whisper things such as "yes", "finally", and "my prayers have been answered, thank you, God". I wanted to puke and laugh all at the same time. " Yes, that's right, I am gayer than a meatball and Ben from The Secret Life of the American Teenager mixed together. I know, I know, it's very devastating to all you ladies out there-"

"No, it's not!" Brooke, Gracie, Danielle, and I yelled.

"Anyway, if there are any guys out there that would like to go out on a date with me, please line up over here."

I couldn't believe he actually said that, but then two guys lined up. Oh-my-God, I have awesome luck. I am seriously probably the luckiest person in the world at the moment because of how well this dare had worked out. A guy in my Spanish class was there, his name was Kirk Yorkie. The absolute gerdiest, most disgusting, creepy guy in the entire state of Washington. Yes, he is Eric Yorkie's son. No, Eric never got married! Who would marry that guy? He adopted Kirk when he was a baby because he was afraid his family of gerds would stop with him, and Kirk is even more disgusting and creepy than I heard his dad was and is just plain nasty. The second guy made me burst out laughing, and I seriously thought I would die from laughing so much. It was Brent Newton. He is Mike and Jessica Newton's son. Wow, at least we know this Newton boy won't be after Bella in this generation! This guy was exactly like his dad, so I've heard, only he was a complete perv, well, not that Mike wasn't, but his son was even worse. This guy had Jessica's snobbiness and he also had Mike's... Mike-ness. Wow, I wonder who Michael would pick? Ooooh! Idea alert! I thought toward Michael "You will ask both of them out, go out with them, and kiss both of them on the first date!". Hahahaha! This power comes in handy sometimes!

After Michael asked them out, and realized it was my fault, I was absolutley positive that not just Gracie, but Michael, too, wanted to eat me, no matter how Barbie-doll-ish and un-salty I taste. Then we ran back to the Jiraurd Manor and started to continue the game. Michael spun the bottle. It landed on Brooke.

"Truth or Dare, Brooke?" He asked.

"Truth." She answered.

" Is it true, that you were a tom-boy who hated everything to do with shopping and cheerleading and sports-cars in your human life?"

She gasped. " How did-? But who-? Gracie!" She yelled.

"You wanna fight about it? Oh, wait you're a passifist, so you don't fight, you can't do anything about it, Brookey! So, just answer the question!"

Brooke sighed in defeat. " Yes, I was and I did." She answered. We were all shocked. "Wait, Gracie, why did you tell?"

"Brooke, did I not tell you that I'm the evil twin and you're the goody-two-shoes twin?" She laughed evilly. If I could sleep, I knew that laugh would make me have nightmares. It. Was. Freakin'. Creepy. Man. It seriously made my skin crawl and scared the fricken bejeezus outta' me! Brooke spun the bottle then. It landed on Tim.

"Truth or dare, Tim?" Brooke asked.

"Dare!"

" I dare you to ask out human and go out with that human on, at least, three dates" Brooke said.

"Oooooh! Sorry, man, that sucks!" Michael said.

"You basicly had the same dare!" Tim replied.

"Oh, right."

"Idiot!" I said.

"Punk." he said.

"Jerk." I answered.

"Let's see, it's only nine o'clock, so most humans are probably still up, so Tim, you can go ask out...hmmm...Oooh! that red-headed girl with glasses in our math class!" Brooke said excitedly.

"What's her name, again? Ellen Wilt, right?" He said.

" I think it's Erin... yeah, it's Erin. Erin... White? Yeah, White" Brooke said.

Tim sighed and said, "Okay, let's get this over with."

We ran to Erin's house with Tim to make sure that he did his dare. He walked up to her door and knocked. She opened the door and looked shocked to see him there. He made some small talk first, then finally asked her out. She blushed, stuttered, stumbled, giggled, the whole nine yards, all while she said yes.

"That was so easy! Those dates are gonna fly by so easily!" He said am I getting the feeling those dates will turn out not-so easy?

"Okay, it's my turn to spin the bottle." Tim said.

It spun and spun and spun and spun and spun until finally it landed on Danielle.

" Danielle, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" She said quickly.

"Hmmm, I dare you to let Brooke and Haley choose your clothes and makeup and hair style and anything else they might want to do with you for the next week." He said.

"No! You can't be serious, Tim! What the heck did I ever do to you? Wait! Don't answer that! But you guys know this means double shocking."

"You can't back down." He laughed.

"Fine." She grumbled. Then she spun the bottle. It landed on Rob.

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare."

She started laughing evilly. If I thought Gracie's evil laugh was beyond creepy, Danielle's changed my mind. This evil laugh made Gracie's as scary as a basket of chocolate chip muffins. She wouldn't stop laughing either.

"Danielle, get on with the dare already!" Gracie said.

"Okay, okay. Rob, I dare you to kiss Haley for, at least thirty seconds! No loopholes either, Rob! It has to be on. The. Lips."

"What?" Rob and I both screamed." You can't-That's not-But-!"

Everyone, minus Rob and me, started laughing.

"Remember, you can't back down." Danielle said laughing.

"No." We said.

"DO IT OR I'LL SHOCK YOU GUYS SO HARD YOU'LL THINK THE BURNING HURT AS MUCH AS FALLING INTO A BED MADE OUT OF COTTON SWABS!" She glared at us evilly, probably imagining her shocking us, and enjoying what she saw way more than anyone should.

I shuddered at the thought of how much that would hurt. This was worth the embarrassment. Oh, well, here goes nothing. We leaned in toward eachother. When our stone lips met, there was so much electricity, I thought we might catch fire. Adrenaline coursed through my venom filled veins. The whole world disappeared. I didn't care about the six people staring. I forgot all about them. They didn't matter. He pulled me closer to him and I knotted my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Then I crawled in his lap, desperate for more. The desire was flaring so hott in my body, I just couldn't control anything. He unwrapped his arm from around my waist, which made me angry. Then he started unbuttoning my shirt. He got to the third button when we were brought back to reality because of several people clearing their throats.

"Well, um, that there was... really disturbing. Really, really disturbing. so, um do you guys wanna go up to one of our rooms...?" Nathaniel said, eyeing my recently visible cleavage.

I glanced down and buttoned up my shirt quickly. "No, that won't be necessary." I said so quickly I'm not sure they could comprehend what I said. I was 193,476.257893% (yeah, I'm THAT good at math) sure if I was human, I'd be blushing more red than the apple I saw on the cover of a book I saw at Border's the other day.

We continued the game with only one person who hadn't been landed on by the bottle, Nathaniel. He said truth. Rob asked him if it was true if he was bisexual. He said no, but that's just what he wants us to think!

"So, what do you guys wanna do n-" I started to say.

Brooke's face went blank. It was weird. She looked like Alice when-. Oh-my-God. If this has anything at all to do with me, I'm gonna die. Gracie had the same look on her face.

"Oh-my-God!" They both whispered.

"What is it? What did you guys see?" I asked nervously.

It looked like they just realized it was me talking and they composed their features. Well, Gracie did.

"Kate Spade is gonna die in the next fifteen minutes! I've GOT to help her!"

"Oh-My-God! I'll go with you!" I said.

"Who the heck is that?" Danielle asked.

Brooke and I gasped. "You don't know who Kate Spade is?" We asked in disbelief. " She's only, like one of the best designers in the WORLD!" We screamed.

Danielle grimaced. We spent the rest of the night prank phone-calling and playing games I haven't played since I was human. Stress or Confess, telephone, would you rather, have you ever, and alot of other ones. Then we, unfortunately, had to go to school. Brooke, Rob, Danielle, Michael, Tim, and I all went to school. I road with Brooke in her porche. Michael, Tim, and Danielle rode with eachother in trucks. Then Rob rode all by himself in his hybrid. We still felt... awkward...about what had happened last night between us. What had happened last night? I've never, in either of my lives, been that desperate for...anything. It scared me, and it freaked me out. We hadn't talked about it. We hadn't talked at all, actually.

Gracie and Nathaniel, apparently do internet school. Nathaniel was tired of people saying he was gay and or bisexual, so he wanted to do school on the internet. Gracie did it because, well, she doesn't like crowds, so, you can probably see why she does internet school.

Then we pulled into the parking lot. It had only been two minutes. Wow. That's short. Then I saw them. My family, looking towards me, all of them with disappointed looks on their faces. This was going to be a bad day.


	6. The Mountain

Crap! Ugh! Why? This. Freaking. Sucks. Why did they have to be here? Oh, right. The stupid teenager facade. Oh, well I'll just avoid them today.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked me as we were walking into the school.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous because my family is here. Ugh."

"Oh, that's okay! You can just hang out with us today! OOOO! Let's make plans to go shopping tonight!" She looked at me with pleading eyes. I guess if you live in a house like... that, and you're an Elle Woods impersonator, you wouldn't get to go shopping very much.

"Yeah, of course!" I replied.

She squealed.

"Okay, you can sit by us at lunch, um, you and Rob have literature, we can go shopping later, so you won't have to worry about your family! You can even stay over again tonight!" She said and started making plans on where we were goin shopping as we walked to our first classes. The only problem: Alice is in my first class, Gym.

She kept staring at me the entire class. Then Bella did the same thing in second period, Calculous. Then the EXACT same thing happened in third period Trig with "Vanessa"! What a shocker! Then I finally got to literature, where I knew I away from my family. I let out a sigh of relief, but THEN Rob, of all people, was staring at me! What the heck? Why is everyone staring at me today? I internally groaned. This was going to be a long day.

At lunch, I sat beside Brooke and Danielle, and across from Michael, Tim, and Rob. Danielle talked sports with Michael, While Tim talked to Gracie about...I don't even know what, just stuff that's waaaaaaaaay to depressing to even eavesdrop on. Rob just sat there...all alone just...staring at me? Again? What the heck? I realized this when I glanced in his direction. Then, of course, being me, I couldn't look away. Pathetic. After probably a few seconds, I looked away, of course, from embarrasment.

"Okay, what's up with you guys?" Danielle said looking between Rob and me. "You guys have been staring at eachother for twelve minutes thirty-four seconds, what's going on?"

"Nothing's up." Rob and I said at the exact same time.

"Reeeeeeeally?" Danielle said sarcasticly.

"Really, Danielle, there's nothing up." I said.

"Whatever you saaaaaay." She sang.

Rob and I grimaced.

In sixth period Biology, Edward whisper-yelled at me for being a drama queen and said to just come home so we can all talk about this as a family. At least this was too low for humans to hear. After he whisper-yelled at me, I used my power to make him go back to his seat. Then, just for the fun of it, I sent to his mind, 'Make chicken noises everytime someone talks to you for the rest of Biology class.' Then, I sent to Mr. Vasset's mind, 'Call on Edward for every question and everytime you need someone to read aloud.' The next hour of my life was hi-larious, because of Edward the chicken vamp. After class, he took me out to the parking lot, poured salt all over me, attempted to eat me, spit, said that the Barbie taste is just too strong, and took me back to the exact place I was standing before he took me to the parking lot, all in under one-hundreth of a second. What the heck? Am I really that unsalty? Am I really that Barbie-doll-ish? And what the heck is up with everyone trying to eat me lately? I decided to just push those questions to the back of my mind and go to seventh period World History.

After school, I ignored my family's pleas to come home, and went home with Brooke. We were going shopping tonight, but not until Gracie got off work at 'Mr. Happy's Happy Photography Shoppe' at eight o'clock. I burst out laughing at the name of the place. I mean, really? Gracie? Working in a place named THAT? It's just funny! We were just gonna hang out until then. We were all just sitting in the living room.

"I'm bored!" I said, sounding like Emmett. I kind of miss him...

"Okay, wanna race me to the top of the mountain?" Rob asked.

"Okay." I replied. "Ready? Set? Go!" I yelled.

We ran out the door, forgetting about the people staring after us. I was winning; ever since I joined the Cullen's I'd been the second fastest. Of course, Eddie was still the fastest. Stupid, shiny volvo owner! I ran at a speed that would make me look invisible from a human's prospective. I finally broke away from the woods and started running up what must be the mountain Rob had been talking about. He was right on my heels. I tried with all of my power to go faster; he did the same. I was literally a centimeter away from being at the top of the mountain, when I was tackled to the ground of the top, which was strangely flat and grassy. I turned over and saw Rob lying beside me, his skin sparkling.

"I win." I stated.

"No, I clearly won." He said, and laughed.

"No! I hit the ground first, so I win!" I laughed.

" No, I win, because my foot hit the ground before you fell."

" You tackled me!" I said and started laughing.

" How...do...you...know?" He said inbetween laughing.

We got up after laughing for about five more minutes. I looked around. This place was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. It was completely flat! How is it a mountain then? Maybe it's a plateau? I don't know. There were trees, wildflowers of every color imaginable, and bright green grass up to my knees. There was even a rainbow, since it had just finished raining. This was probably the only place in all of Forks where you can actually see the sun. The rays of the sun were everywhere! It looks like noon in summer... a summer's noon.

"This place...it's...magical...it's beautiful...the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said.

"Mmm, I wouldn't say the MOST beautiful thing I'VE ever seen." He said.

"What could ever be more beautiful than this place?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. Then, before I even knew what happened, he kissed me. A quick peck, but just as amazing as the one last night.

When he pulled back, he looked me in the eyes, and said, "You." As if it were the most obvious answer in the world; as if he'd been asked, 'What letter does the word, 'dog' start with?' I didn't know how to respond to his answer. He probably saw the blank look on my face. He smiled. I don't have a clue as to why, but then I leaned in and kissed him. This one, however, wasn't just a peck, but it wasn't hungry or lemony either. It was just long and sweet; I felt high.

After we pulled away, a horrible thought came to my mind. Alice, and whatever future she might have just seen, and whatever she might be telling the family at the moment. Crap, and I was planning on going home tonight! I miss my weird family, even after just a day! Edward's annoying perfectness. Jasper's protectiveness and quiet sense of humor. Emmett's childishness. Carlisle's compassion. Esme's motherlyness. Alice and Nessie being my besties. Rose's stuck-up-ness. Even Bella's crazy-I-wanna-be-a-mime-when-i'm-in-pain-ness! Oh well, I have to go home, tonight. I can't just up and leave the people who have been my family for most of my life. Both of my lives.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"Oh, yeah, it's almost eight."

"No, I have to go home." I couldn't seem to get my voice above a whisper.

"You don't have to go." He said.

"No, I do. I HAVE to."

"But...why?"

I hesitated before answering. "I made a promise to my family that I'd stay away from you and your family. I think I've broken it enough in the last two days, though." I looked up to his eyes." I'm scared, though." I whispered,"I have to face the music of nine angry vampires."

"You can stay with us. It's better than going home to angry vampires."

I laughed. "Like going home to Danielle and Gracie is fun?" I asked.

He laughed in response and said, "It's fun, but it's not pleasant. They're actually not that... violent...once you've lived with them for twenty-five years."

I laughed, but then paused. "I still have to go."

He nodded. "Okay, but will you, at least, come back to the house to say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yeah, I'll say goodbye." I said then laughed as I said, "I'll race ya! And I'll beat you, too!" I said as I took off.

We ran all the way down the mountain, through the woods, and to the Jiraurd household.

"Beat ya again!" I said as I came through the door.

"Ha, I let you win, and by the way, I won last time!" He said, coming through the door.

"Whatever you saaaaay" I sang.

Brooke ran in then and hung up her phone. She looked on the verge of tears, if she could actually cry. "We can't go shopping!" She wailed. "Gracie has to work overtime at Mr. Happy's Happy Photography Shoppe, because she broke a little boy's nose because he wouldn't smile! Can you believe it?" She yelled.

"Yes, actually I can, but Brooke, I actually came back to say goodbye to everyone," Then everyone else weirdly came into the room at the exact same time. "because I'm going home." Man, was I scared of what was waiting for me there!

Rob saw the look of terror on my face and kissed me, AGAIN! In FRONT of EVERYONE in his family. (Minus Gracie, of course.)

"Are you still scared?" He whispered against my lips.

"Yup! But I still have to go home." I said.

He nodded, and I walked to the door.

"Bye, Everyone!" I said.

A chorus of 'Bye's' and 'See ya, Miss Mind Control's' and even a 'Bye, Veg-head!'. Then I walked out the door, and heard another chorus of 'Whoo's'! I giggled and ran home, trying not to think about what was waiting for me at home.

I made it there in about two minutes. I saw my whole family standing, waiting for me, looking angry on the porch.

Oh. My. Bejeezus.

Crap.


	7. This Is Not Happening

I walked up to the porch, my head facing the ground, ashamed, embarrased, and sad. Everyone looked angry, except Esme, of course. God, I lurve my mother! She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Okay, Bird, You've got some explaining to do." She said; I grimaced at my nickname.

I took a deep breath, and said so quietly, I don't think I could even hear it, "I'm sorry, but I think I love him." I started sobbing.

Esme pulled me into a hug. "What did you say?" She asked.

I mumbled it again.

"Ughhh! Daddy, what is she thinking about? I want to know why she's crying!" Nessie said frustrated.

"I don't know, Nessie; she's blocking her thoughts; she's thinking about Planet Unicorn." Edward answered his daughter.

"Just say it already!" Emmett yelled.

This flared up my temper, so I accidentally blurted, "I think I'm in love with Rob Jiraurd!" I yelled in fury, but then quickly covered my mouth and darted for the front door to escape to my room, but Jazz picked me up and set me down where I had been before, restraining me from moving by my wrists.

Everyone stared at me in shock.

I sobbed as I said, "I'm sorry...I..love you all so..much I...don't want to..disappoint you all by..." I broke off with a sob.

Just then Alice got her vision-face on. Oh, great. I'm 99.9% sure this is about me, and if it isn't, I'll be surprised. Her and Edward's faces went more white than they already were; wow, it must be worse than I thought. Alice screamed...in horror.

"WHAT IS IT?" We all demanded.

She hesitated before she whispered, "She's going to burn us."

"WHO?" We all demanded again.

Alice pointed a shaking hand at me.

"WHAT?" Everyone, including myself, was shocked.

"But-but th-that's impossible; I w-would never, ever do that." I stuttered.

"Alice, what exactly did you see." Carlisle asked calmly.

"I saw three visions. In the first, Haley was burning us...along with the Jiraurd's...and her eyes...they were more red than-than anyone's I've ever seen. She looked...completely evil." Alice whispered.

"WHAT? I WOULD NEVER, EVER, EVEN CONSIDER CONSIDERING THAT!" I screamed. I was appalled! There was no way I would or could ever do that! This has to be a joke! I looked around the room several times then started walking around the room looking at everything, searching.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Looking for Ashton Kutcher, duh." I stated the obvious.

"Why in the world would you be looking for Ashton Kutcher?" Nessie asked.

I groaned. "You guys can stop acting now. I know I'm on Punk'd."

"You're not on Punk'd, Haley! This is serious!" Edward yelled in frustration.

"Calm down, everyone." Carlisle said. "This vision hasn't happened; we can stop that from happening. Everyone just calm down, and let's talk about this. Okay, Alice, what happened in the other visions?"

"Well, in the second vision, it was the exact opposite; Haley was really scary looking and she was burning the Jiraurd's with us. The third one confuses me! We were all just sitting in here, and then we all just disappeared!"

"Maybe I walked in; that could be why everyone disappeared. Sorry, Alice." Nessie said.

"That could be it, but it's okay, Ness."

"This leaves only one choice, though." Edward reminded us.

"And what would that be?" I asked frightened by the answer.

"We have to burn them." Edward answered.

"No! We can't do that are you insane?" I asked.

"Haley, there was another part to the first vision." Alice said quietly.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"Haley, they all love you, way more than you realize. You've given Brooke someone to shop with, you've given Gracie and Danielle someone to torture. You've given Michael and Tim another sister to annoy; you've given Matt someone else to watch over, and you've given Rob somebody to love. They don't want you to leave them; they want you to leave us, and the only way for them to keep you is for them to get you to burn us." Alice answered.

"But we can change it! The future's not set in stone! We can change it before-"

"They've already made their decision, Haley. We have to have a war before they can get to us." Edward said, "We can't let them burn us."

"But-" I started to say.

"It's too late. We have to kill them before they kill us." Edward said.

Everyone, minus me, agreed.

Oh. My. God.

This. Can't. Be. Happening.


	8. Confessing

The next day went torturously slow. I didn't know how to approach the subject.

" How'd it go last night?" Rob asked.

" Um….. Not good." I said.

" What happened?"

" Well, I got home… I immediately told then about me loving youuuur alcoholic dad (AN: RWJ, review if u know what I'm talking about) then started apologizing and then I thought I was on Punk'd . Then I swear they stared at me in shock for like what felt like years."

" My alcoholic dad? Why did they stare? I wont get mad or laugh or anything. I promise, you can trust me." He said smiling an honest smile.

"Okay, but do you promise not to freak out or runaway screaming or even worse think I am craz-" I was cut off; he kissed me.

" Well, at least I know how to make you stop talking now, and I already said I wouldn't"

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

" They stared becaaaauuse…."

"I promised remember, Do I have to kiss you again? He said. I smiled. " Okay, I guess I'll have to guess then. Umm…. Alice saw something with us and they screamed and said something about how they want to lock you up and never let you see the light of day, Then gave you the stare down."

"Nnooooo" I said.

" Uh…. Ummm…. Come on please tell me!"

" No, I'm pretty sure they didn't say that at all" I smiled.

" Come on please, I will do anything!" he begged.

" I already have the power to make you do that" I said with a smile.

" PLEASE!" he pleaded.

" Okay….. I told them that… I love you and they stared at me and were so shocked they couldn't move."

He started laughing.

" HEY, you promised!" I said.

" No, no I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because I thought it would be way worse then that…. By the way, I love you , too."

Wow, we've only know each for, like, what, three days and we just said ' I love you". Wow, this was probably the most pathetic love story in the universe. But, him saying the words, actually saying the words out loud, sent a jolt of electricity through me.

" So, What happened after that?" He asked.

" Well, Alice had a vision, a really baddish one."

" Uh-oh, What did she see?"

" She saw three possible futures, in one, I was like you, and… was…. Burning… my family's bodies." my voice broke on the last 2 words. " In another it was the… other way around and the third one, We all just disappear."

He stared at me for a long moment.

" Will you please tell me the truth? Do you and you family want me to become like you and… burn my own family?"

He was still motionless and still stared at me.

" Please, I promise, I don't care, no matter what the answer, I just need to know."

" Yes." he said quietly.

" Okay, but why?"

" Brooke and Gracie had visions about….. Us. Brooke saw that if you became like us, You'd love all of us, even Danielle and Gracie, and your family just wouldn't approve of you seeing us, and they'd try to hurt us, and if you didn't become like us, then your family would persuade you not to love us, and I just wouldn't be able to live like that, and eventually you would just kill us,. You might even be able to get rid of Danielle, but for some reason, depending on her mood, she fights, and other times… she just gives up. She is one strange creature, but I guess we'll never know the mysteries of her mind or past." he explained.

" Really? that's great! I just have to keep away from human blood and not loving your whole family. Well not counting you, after Alice saw those visions, my family decided to hurt your family and have a "war" between you and them, so I have to stop them from hurting you guys by telling them what you just told me!"

" I'm coming, too. Do you know where your family is?"

" Yeah, they are probably at the house, like usual."

" Okay, let's go!" he said as he kissed me, again, then whispered in my ear, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it; everything's going to be fine. I promise."

Then he took my hand and we raced out of the school doors and into the forest towards my house.

Right then, I actually believed him, and thought that this might actually work out for me… Ha, Yeah, right….Luck tends to avoid me.


	9. Misunderstanding

We made it to my house in about a minute, we ran inside, shock crossed our faces for several reasons.

For one reason, we could see through a window Nessie throwing parts of Matt into a huge fire. So, Matt was dead.. Second, my family and the rest of his family were in my living room with two Quileute girls. Third, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Jane and Alec were also in my living room. Why in the world were Quileutes and the Volturi here in my house?

" What the heck is going on here?" Rob and I both screamed.

" Ah, Haley, the newest member of the Cullen family, don't believe we've met, I am Aro of the Volturi."

" I know who you are Aro." I said. Just then Nessie walked in.

" Yes, we heard that there was going to be a war today. We wanted to see which side would like help from us." Jane said with a slight smile.

She turned her head to Bella and smiled as hard as she could. Still nothing happened to Bella.

" Oh, fiddlesticks! It still doesn't work on you!" Jane complained.

" Hey Jane?" Danielle asked.

" Yes, Danielle?" Jane looked at her with confusion.

Suddenly Jane fell to the ground screaming in agony. Danielle was grinning at Jane. After about a minute Danielle let Jane get up.

" Okay Danielle you asked for it!" Jane shrieked.

Jane smiled even harder then she did at Bella. Danielle just stood there with a bored expression then slowly she started to smile.

" Thank you Bella." Danielle said.

" She deserved it." Bella said with a smile.

Jane finally gave up and calmed down after some threats from Aro and Caius.

" Anyway, yes, that is why the Volturi are here. We called the Jiraurd family and told them to come here. They did, some fighting went on, as you saw, Renesmee got carried away. The Volturi showed up and told us to stop fighting. We did, except for Renesmee, she kept slaughtering were just talking with the Volturi , when these two young girls showed up. This is Jessica." Carlisle gestured to a short girl with medium length wavy brown hair in a penguin t-shirt. " And this is Tabatha." Carlisle gestured to a short girl with glasses and straight short brown hair, wearing a John Cena t-shirt.

" We showed up to clear a misunderstanding up. You see, Jacob wasn't killed by Matt or his family. He was standing to close when our dad, Seth, phased." said Tabatha.

OH MY GOD! These are Seth's daughters? Wow! it's a small world.

" What?" You mean, I killed Matt for nothing?" said Nessie " I'm sorry you guys!"

" Ness, you owe them big time, now go to your room, or no donated blood for one whole month!" said Bella sternly.

" Ugh, fine!" Renesmee yelled annoyed.

" And, no one wants to hurt anyone any more." concluded Carlisle. " It was just a misunderstanding."

I started laughing, I was so happy. The laughing became hysteria.

" Your cute, you know that?" Rob said with a smile.

He scooped me up in his arms and held me in a deep long kiss. I heard Brooke and Gracie saying WOOOO! And Emmett, Michael and Tim saying Get a room god! And I'm pretty sure Esme was choking in happiness. Danielle finally got annoyed enough by us and she smiled at us. We both fell to the ground but, instead of screaming and shivering with sparks flying off us, we fell laughing, hardly noticing the excruciating pain. Everyone else started laughing too. Edward kissed Bella. Carlisle kissed Esme. Rosalie kissed Emmett. Michael and Tim walked over to Alice.

" So Alice, everyone around here is kissing, it really gets ya in the mood, huh? Maybe we-" Michael said

" UGH! OKAY! If I kiss you idiots, will you quit badly flirting with me?" screamed Alice.

" Heck yeah!" Michael and Tim screamed.

" Fine, but only cheek action!" Alice grinded her teeth.

Michael pointed to his cheek and right before her lips were about to hit his cheek, he turned his head and her lips hit his! Then he put his arms around her waist and kept her from escaping. We all burst out in laughter even Jasper.

" Oh yeah!" yelled Michael

Alice growled and glared at Michael.

" Ooh, ME NEXT!" yelled Tim.

Alice growled again, then she slapped both of them so hard it sounded like thunder and echoed. We all laughed.

" well, I guess we should be going back to Volterra, and it's been a pleasure meeting you all and seeing you again, but first Haley, Brooke, Gracie, Danielle, we could use gifts like yours, would you be interested?" said Aro with a hopeful smile.

" No, that's alright." I said

" Well, if you change your minds please don't hesitate to come visit us, and Alice, Edward, Bella have you changed your minds?"

" No sir." Edward said.

" Goodbye, we are finished here." said Aro.

The vampires wearing black cloaks all ran at the speed of light out our door.

" Well, we better get going too, Peace out bloodsuckas!" yelled Jessica and Tabatha.

They ran out the door and Carlisle walked over to the window to watch them leave.

" Hey guys, come look at this!" Carlisle said.

We all went over to look out the window. Two wolves were running through the trees towards La Push. One was pitch black and the other was snow white.

" I guess we know they inherited the gene." I said.

" Yeah, wow, I wonder how many there are now." said Rob

" I don't know but probably a lot." I said.

Just then, I turned around to ask Edward if he knew how many but, there was no one there, just me and Rob.

We were alone….


	10. Freaky Fred!

Apparently, our families were trying to give us some 'privacy'. We both knew they were eavesdropping on us, so we left for the mountain.

"Ha! I won again!" I yelled as I made it to the top of the mountain first, yet again.

Rob ran up behind me and picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I laughed, and he ran me to the bottom of the mountain. Then he dropped me onto the ground and ran back up the mountain.

"I'm gonna win this time!" He yelled.

I ran after him, catching up with in about two minutes. He was almost to the top when I tackled him to the top of the mountain. I pinned him down.

Smiling, I said, "I win again." I said staring down at Rob.

"I think I won." He said.

"Yeah, but you cheated! That doesn't count." I said and laughed.

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ya still love me, though." He stated.

I laughed and let him get up. We stood up. Then I walked up to the biggest apple tree I've ever seen, and climbed up it in less than a minute. It was a really tall tree, and it had a great view of the forest. Then I felt hands on my shoulders. I smiled.

"This is the biggest apple tree I've ever seen." I said.

He laughed. "I think you're right." He said.

We just sat in the apple tree for a few hours and talked about everything, anything, and nothing.

Then we decided to go back to my house to see what everyone else was up to. We raced back to my house. I won (as usual), and I bragged about it the whole way to my house.

When we got there, I noticed something...different about our living room...I just didn't know what it was. Hmmmm. Esme was cooking something for Nessie to eat. Nessie was sitting on a barstool by the little island, talking to Esme in the kitchen area. (our kitchen is connected with our living room.) Brooke and Alice were talking about clothes and it looked like they were getting more excited by the minute, because of a future shopping trip. Rose was looking in a mirror as usual. Emmett was arm-wrestling Bella. Jasper was reading some war book. Tim and MIchael were placing bets on who could win Alice over by the end of the summer. Gracie was beating up Nathaniel. Carlisle was talking to some guy. Wait! Some guy? What the heck?

"Haley, Rob, there you guys are!" Carlisle said and gestured for us to come over to him.

We walked over to Carlisle and the guy.

"This is-"

"Freaky Fred! What are you doing here?" Rob said.

"Robby Boy! What are youdoing here?" Freaky Fred said.

"I came because I found Bree..." He got a sad look on his face. "Well, not her, but someone who knew what...happened...to her...and I want to become like these people, I know that she'd want me to be good." He paused. "But why are you here, Rob? Is Matt here with you?"

"Actually, no, he died not that long ago..." He looked over at me and smiled. "And I'm here because, after you left, Matt found some more vampires for his coven, and we moved here, which is where we met the Cullens. Most dramatic family I've ever met." He laughed.

I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"We are not!" I said.

"Are too." He said.

"Are-" He kissed me, cutting me off and making me feel as happy and content as a fat guy at a pie-tasting party...but I was still annoyed; who the heck is this guy he's talking to?

"Looks like you finally found that girl you'd been searching for." said Freaky Fred.

Rob pursed his lips."Mmmm, no, I don't think so-she's too...weird, and short, and she's sertifiably insane, controls people's minds, hell bent on dictating the world-" I glared at him. "Did I say bent on dictating the world, controling people's minds, and certifiably insane? I meant adorable, funny, and crazy in a good way!"

I started walking away. This was gonna be funny.

"Gorgeous? Beautiful? Amazing? I love you!" He kept saying.

I just laughed.

"Dude, you are sooooo whipped." Michael said.

"Yeah, you're right." Rob sighed.

Carlisle was still standing over by Freaky Fred.

"So, you want to become like us?" Carlisle asked.

He nodded.

"It's not something you can just do overnight, it's like trying to quit smoking, only a thousand times harder." Carlisle replied.

"I know that, but I will work my best to do so, though." Freaky Fred said.

"Alright, but I'll have to talk to my family about you being a Cullen first, you can stay the night if you'd like."  
"Thank you, Carlisle." Freaky Fred said.

Carlisle just nodded, and walked away.

I walked over to Freaky Fred; there was somehting familiar about him. Hmmmm...Blonde hair...kinda short...hmmmm his hair is ! It looks like its cemented to his forehead!

"So, do you have any powers?" I asked.

"Well, I have one that makes me seem disgusting to everyone, but I've learned to control it, and I have another one. Here let me show you." He grinned mischieviously.

Suddenly, I looked back at him, and felt so happy, like I was loopy and in love with this guy. It was like he was the world.

"Wow..." Was all I could say.

I think I was swooning...druling...and most likely had a sickeningly-in-love look in my eyes. Then the giggling started. Not just regualr giggling, but the kind of giggle girls on TV have when they say 'Oh my gosh, you are soooooooo funny' to the guy they like. Normally, I'd be disgusted by that, but I really couldn't think of anything in this state of mind, other than Fred.

I giggled some more and said, "I luh-huv you." and kept swooning and druling and everything else.

Then, Rob came over.

He looked at me, then at Freaky Fred, and had a 'wtf' look on his face. He grabbed onto my shoulders, and postioned me so I was in front of him, looking him directly in the eyes. All I saw was Fred. Fred...*swoon*.

Rob looked back over to Fred. "Freddy, what the heck did you do to her?' He demanded. Wow, he looked peeved. I wonder why? Who was this guy anyway, and why was he talking to MY Fred like that? Who does he think he is?

"Who the heck do you think you are to talk to MY Fred like that?" I yelled at whoever this guy was.

Fred just laughed. "Oh, just my power, Robby Boy, nothing to worry about." He kept laughing. "It really came in handy when I wanted to pursue a music career. Making girls swoon over you at will, it was very entertaining."

"Fred, stop! Please, man? She can't even remember me!" Rob begged.

"Geez, Rob, okay. What happened to your party-animal attitude?" Fred said.

Then, I was sane again. I remembered everything that had just happened.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" I said.

Rob ran over in front of me, and made me look into his eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yup, and I don't 'luh-huv' Fred. I'm back to normal, so you can stop gripping my shoulders so tightly now." I laughed.

"Okay." He breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned back to Fred. "Okay, Fred, what exactly is your power?" I asked.

He grinned. "Oh, ya know, I can make people fall in love with me with the snap of a finger, and if I don't make it stop, they quickly only become aware of me, and nothing and no one else. Not such a good idea for the victim, but it can be very entertaining for me." He answered.

I grimaced. "Don't ever do that to me again, or I will pummel you into a pulp, and I can, just ask Emmett over there." I said.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try my best." He winked at me. Ugh. This guy was a complete perv.

I decided to change the subject. "So, were you alone before, or were you in a group of other nomads?" I asked.

"Well, at first, I was in some sort of army; that's where I...met...Bree. She wanted to go through with the war, but I decided to leave, and told her to come find me when the war was over...and it never happened. She died in the war...part of the reason I came here was because you, the Cullen's, tried to save her, even if you couldn't, it means a lot to me that you tried." He looked really sad now.

"It's alrigh-" I started to say, but Nessie's shrieking cut me off.

"OH-MY-GOD! IT'S JUSTIN BEIBER!" She screamed.

She hadn't seen Fred because she was in the kitchen with Esme.

Wait a second...short, blonde hair that looks like it's cemented to his forehead,. Oh-my-god! That's why he looked like familiar!

"Hey! Now I know who you are!" Freaky Fred and I said at the same time.

Everyone just stared at us, waiting to be filled in on why we know who eachother is.

"Oh, sorry, let us explain." I said. "You see, we went on tour together when he was still human, that's why it took us so long to figure out who eachother was. He looks different from when he was a squeaky-voiced human to me, and he couldn't remember me right away, because it's hard to remember things from your human life."

Rob had a very confused look on his face.

"Oh, did I mention I use to be a rockstar?" I asked him.

"Um, no?" He said.

"Yeah, Reesa here, got me started in the music career. I was her opening act, and teenage girls went crazy over me." Fred/Justin explained.

"Reesa?" Rob asked looking to me.

"Well, it's sort of a long story..." I said.

"Why don't you tell us about all those shananagains you did as Reesa Leigh, after we vote on whether...?" Carlisle looked to Fred/Justin.

"Call me Fred." He answered.

"Right, on whether Fred here, gets voted to stay with us." Carlisle said.

Everyone mumbled an 'okay'.

"Okay, everybody, let's go into the dining room for a meeting." Carlisle said and everyone started to file into the dining room.

Well, the rest of the night should be interesting...


	11. Music and Votes

**AN: In this story, Ke$ha does not exist, just tellin ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs/characters except the characters i made up :)**

**Oh, and btw i have nothing against Ke$ha, shes like one of my fave singers. Oh and I dont own any Ke$ha songs!**

We all went into the dining room to talk about my rockstar days, then we'd decide on whether or not Fred could stay.

"So, what is this about you being a rockstar?" Rob asked when we all got into the dining room.

"Well, I used to be a rockstar, what do you want to know about that...time...of my life?" I asked.

Emmett just HAD to interupt. "Oh! You're tellin' him about "those" days. Hey, Rob, you should know your girlfriend went through a crackheaded-alcoholic-whore stage in her life."

"I was not! I was just going through my rebellious stage! Ugh!" I grimaced. "Okay, so, about three or four years after I changed, I decided to pursue my music career, since I was more in control of my thirst. I went to Taylor Swift's Fifth farewell tour, and between songs, I got up on the stage, and started playing my guitar and singing, and BAM! Fame. So, I was in a...weird part of my life, and just, ya know...went kinda crazy for a while."

"Oh! You should show him some of your music videos!" Alice HAD to open her mouth. "Okay! I'll go get them! There probably up in that box under her couch marked 'Do Not Open Alice or Emmett!'!" She said and ran up the stairs, and was back in the blink of an eye with the box of my music videos and CDs. "Okay, let's go put 'em in!" She ran in the living room, everybody following in curiosity. Oh, great.

She put the DVDs in with my music videos in the DVD player and pressed play. No! Not Take It Off!

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Alice didn't play a music video next, she played a song. Butterscotch, Wait! No!

_My, my  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
My butterscotch, butterscotch_

Pop rocks, lemon drops, rollin' in my Tee  
tops sugar rush, touch the stars  
Dry eyes, delight, dancin' by the light, bright  
Watch us how we break some hearts

So grab your gamma rays  
Come to my masquerade  
Its like a man parade  
And now, 1 2 3, oh

[Chorus]  
Boys all want my butterscotch  
Lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch  
No other bitch got what I got  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Boys from Memphis to Bangkok  
Try to get keys to my candy shop  
Linin' up 'round the block  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Chase it  
Watch me how I make it  
Don't you wanna taste it  
Taste it  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Wasted  
Watch me how I shake it  
Don't you wanna taste it  
Taste it  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
My butterscotch, butterscotch

Tasers, lasers, alien invaders  
Tell me that I'm out of this world  
Casbah, so hot, burnin' down the -  
No money can shut up this girl  
So grab your gamma rays  
Get with the masquerade  
Bring on the man parade  
And now, 1 2 3, oh

[Chorus]  
Boys all want my butterscotch  
Lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch  
No other bitch got what I got  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Boys from Memphis to Bangkok  
Try to get keys to my candy shop  
Linin' up 'round the block  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Chase it  
Watch me how I make it  
Don't you wanna taste it  
Taste it  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Wasted  
Watch me how I shake it  
Don't you wanna taste it  
Taste it  
My butterscotch, butterscotch

Boy, you're game is pre-historic  
Scripted like you're Katie Couric  
Girl Mcormick, you're a tourist  
Got me bored, so here's the chorus

Chase it, chase it  
Taste it, taste it, taste it

[Chorus]  
Oh, boys all want my butterscotch  
Lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch  
Its top notch, its top notch  
Their lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch  
Boys all want my butterscotch  
Lickin' their lips 'cause its top notch  
No other bitch got what I got  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Boys from Memphis to Bangkok  
Try to get keys to my candy shop  
Linin' up 'round the block  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Chase it  
Watch me how I make it  
Don't you wanna taste it  
Taste it  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  
Wasted  
Watch me how I shake it  
Don't you wanna taste it  
Taste it  
My butterscotch, butterscotch

My butterscotch, butterscotch  
My butterscotch, butterscotch  


It got worse. Alice played a few more music videos, and way worse songs; Blah Blah Blah, Tik Tok, Your Love is my Drug, Dinosaur, Party at a Rich Dude's House, I Made Out with a Rockstar, and even...

_Paris Hilton's Closet_

_my best friend sarah went to europe for the summer  
my brother got kicked out of school; aw, bummer.  
julian got laid in the back seat of a hummer and got arrested... like  
mel gibson._

i read in the trades that the NYSNC boy is...  
no way!

i threw up in paris hiltons closet  
i got drunk and totally lose it  
when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh MY reesa  
those hot jimmy choos. hey paris, did i lose it on that pair too?"

celebutons work in the glamarazzi  
should've told my story to the tabloids, took the money  
takes alot to get kicked out of these parties  
and almost get arrested... like mel gibson

i don't recall at all that i got like, fifty phone calls  
omg is that true?

i threw up in paris hiltons closet  
i got drunk and totally lose it  
when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh no! reesa  
with those hot gucci shoes. hey paris, did i lose it on that pair too?"

of all the stupid things i've done,  
i'm the proudest of this bra.  
but this ones the best!

i threw up in paris hiltons closet  
i got drunk and totally lose it  
when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh MY reesa  
with those hot jimmy choos. and those manolos and pradas and  
...chloes. and you sparkly dresses. hey paris! i saw the saaaame stuff  
at target.

hey paris, whatcha gonna do?  
i totally lost it, la la la la  
you're not foolin me anymore  
i saw the tag! i saw the tag!

i got drunk. so drunk!  
tra la la,  
tra la la la la. 

She played more too! DUI, Run Devil Run, VIP, even Mr. Watson, and with every song, Emmett said stuff about Daisy Dukes, Jack, bad dental hygeine, and I'm pretty sure he even said something like, "God, how are you not in rehab? I never knew you were such a bad little girl; I'm very disappointed in you, Little Sister." He said while shaking his index finger at me.

"It was just a stage!"I said, while everyone had at least one of theses three expressions on their faces: (1) Shock (2) Disturbance (3) Smugness. I, myself, had the 'I'm never gonna live this down' look on my face. I grimaced.

After Alice showed/played every one of my songs, we went back into the dining room. Now it was time for...the vote.

"Okay, everybody's here, so we can vote, right?" Carlisle said.

We all mumbled yes'.

"Alright, I'll go first. I say yes, this world could always use more 'veg-heads' as Nathaniel says. Edward?" Carlisle said.

"No." He said, while seeing that Nessie was practically druling over Fred.

"Alright, Bella?"

"No."

"Okay. Esme?"

"Yes."She said, smiling.

"Emmett?"

"YES! This guy could make things fun around here for once!" Emmett said.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alice?"

She giggled mischieviously. "Yes."

"Jazz?"

"Whatever Alice said." He answered.

"Nessie?"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!"

"Okay, Haley?"

"Yup!" I said.

I'd decided that it would probably be more fun with a guy with _THIS_ power around here. It's sure to make Valentine's Day interesting.

"Wait, don't you guys think you should get to know him a little? I mean, you don't know if he has enough self-control to actually just change diets so fast. He could be dangerous, you don't know anything about him, he could be lying, or have a power to brainwash people. Ya, know, you should kick him out of the house, he could be dangerous; he drinks human blood, he could be unpredictable, he might hurt someone!" Rob said.

"You drink human blood, and we still let you in." Scoffed Rosalie. "Awe, you're jealous that Fred made your little girlfriend love him, and that she voted yes!"

"Ugh, Rosalie! I'm not jealous of _him_." He replied.

"Okay, okay, break it up." I said and looked over to Fred. "Well, Freddy, you look pretty thirsty, I'd say it's time for your first hunt. Jiraurd people, you guys wanna come too?"

Nathaniel scoffed in his gay way. "Ugh, if we don't, you're just going to make us."

"Psht, I can't believe you think I'd do that!" i said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we'll go. We've been discussing turning to the light side, even though it doesn't have cookies." Danielle said.

"Really? That's great! All in favor of the Jiraurd's becoming veg-heads, say cheese!" I said.

Everybody said cheese, but then asked where the camera was. Ugh, they're hopeless, sometimes.

"Yes! Finally! Everbody agrees with me ON THEIR OWN! Today cannot get any better!" I said.

"Well, we'd better get going, before the animals go to sleep." Edward said. "Let's see if you can handle it." Edward said, glaring at Fred.

"Why is he lookin' at me like that?" Fred whispered to me.

"Oh, it's not a big deal." I said, trying not to giggle.

"Wait, you're not taking us hunting for penguins in Antarctica, are you? Yes, Bella told us about that. Well, she didn't tell us, but we found her diaries. Did you guys know that she has four huge diaries full of stuff that's happened to you guys, even before she and Eddie got together?" Danielle said.

Bells looked reeeeeally embarrassed, then said, "No, we're just going for elk and deer in the woods."

"Ugh! Come on, guys! I'm thirsty!" Nessie said.

"This outta be good." Laughed Rosalie.

Then we all ran out the door into the forest.


	12. Hunting and Kisses

** Hey y'all! Okay, firstly of all, i would just like to take a sec to heartfeltfully apoligize to everyone whos read this story for stopping myy writing for like 7 months. I'm insanely sorry, but this school year has been CARRAAAZZY! and i started focusing more on my music than my writing, and I FINALLY put my guitar down and decided that i reeeelly needed to get back into my writing. So, IM SO VERY SORRY! :( and if anyone who ever read this story before i stopped writing continues reading this, let me just say that y'all are saints of fanfiction! mmmkay well ill get on with this chap now.**

**Enjoy!**

**btw i dont own any of the characters except haley, rob, danielle, brooke, gracie, michael, etc. and i also dont own any song lyrics i may or may not use!**

As we all ran out of the door, I realized how weird of a sight this was. There were, I think, seventeen vampires/half-vampires running out of a door into the forest. Geez, Forks is going to have to get a bigger animal population, with all these vampires running around! Wow...It's a good thing our house is so huge, considering all of us hang out at the Cullen residence.

We ran to the densest part of the forest, where the stream was...and where there was an abnormally huge herd of deer. There was probably 20-30 deer by the stream, and even a few stray elk not far from the deer.

Nessie went in front of all of us, because she was the smallest, and probably because deer are her favorite animal to hunt. When she gave us all the go-ahead we all ran faster than light. It was a gruesome sight to behold.

There was blood everywhere. All you could see were these beings of superhuman strength giving into their so-called buried animal instincts. These beings became animals themselves, as they broke necks and spines like twigs. As they ripped open skin and organs and the flesh and blood of these deer as if it were wrapping paper on Christmas presents, that weren't even taped together yet. These beings drank the blood from the deer as if it were ice-cold water on a hot summer day. These beings were us. I was one of them. This really was a disturbing sight, if you weren't used to it. There were the sounds of strangled cries of dying deer and of bones breaking and flesh ripping open everywhere. All you could see was blood and deer limbs...oh, and approximately seventeen vampires causing all of this commotion.

If you looked at it from the vampire's point of view, though, it was a beautiful sight...all that red...and the blood pouring out of the flesh of your deer was to a vampire what watching fresh water rain into a desert to a parched person. The crunch of breaking bones was like beautiful music, heard for the first time by a deaf person. The taste of the blood was like that of the delicacies that are only known of by God himself. The feel of the blood running down all of our throats was like that of the finest silk. The smell of the blood is indescribable...it's absolutely mouthwatering. To all of us, this is the most beauiful thing that comes with being a vampire. It's the only time in our day-to-day lives where we can completely let go. Of everything. Of humanity. It's incredibly exciting and relaxing at the same time. It's something that has to be experianced to be fully appreciated.

It's also amazing how fast we can drink the life out of a herd of deer and some elk. It took us all of half an hour to get rid of all of these snacks hanging out in the forest by the stream. By the time we were finished with the deer and elk we were getting some squirrels and rabbits for the road.

We all ran back to the house, all of us, in one big, giant race. I was winning, easily, about to make it to the back door of the house in only a few meters or so, when I was...passed by someone? What! This _never_ happens! And it won't; not on my watch!

That's just what happened, though. As I made my way through the doors of the house, I realized that Fred had beaten me in the race. Who did this guy think he was! Hmmmm...maybe I should've voted 'no'...

Fred chuckled as I stomped into the house. He was leaning against the wall by the door, trying to look cool. Ugh, this kid _still_ makes me want to roll my eyes with everything he does. I looked out the sliding glass door to see if the others were even close to being back yet. they still weren't. They probably stopped for more animals or something like that. Ew. That left me alone with creepy Fred. Oh, joy.

I suddenly felt two hands around my waist and breath at my neck. I glanced behind me and realized that these were not Rob's hands and his breath, as I had expected. It was Fred. EW! What is _up _with this creep? Hasn't he realized that I'm_ not_ interested? I tried to get out of his grip and...I couldn't...? That was new...I'm always the stronger one..._always._ He didn't even budge. I tried again. Still nothing. He didn't even notice that I was trying to get him to let go of me. Geez, can't this guy take a hint?

I tried to get out of his grip while he just kept on breathing on my neck and holding onto my waist. It was getting creepy. It was like he was frozen. Just when I thought he actually might be frozen there, he started _kissing_ my neck and shoulder. The thing that scared me the most though, was that for_ one split second_, I actually felt nice in this embrace with Fred as he was kissing me. Then, I realized this and quickly went back to feeling gross and violated and creeped out.

Finally, He stopped his creepy actions and I was relieved by this fact, but _then_, before I could run away, he spun me around so fast, I think I might have gotten whiplash if I were human, and he kissed me, with full force,_ right on my lips_.

This time, I went to the extent of using my power to try to get him to stop before he did something that I would _really _make sure he burned for, but..._my power wouldn't work_! This scared me more than anything that Freaky Fred could do. My power wouldn't work on him! That's _never _happened before! Never! I probably would've screamed if Fred's mouth wasn't on mine! It was as this thought crossed my mind that I realized that this kiss was unlike any I'd ever experianced. It was even more..._sparkful_...than...

_But, no. _I thought to myself, _Get a grip, Haley! There's no way on earth that any kiss could be more sparky than-_

I cut myself off, telling myself not to worry about it at the moment, because I couldn't focus on anything with Fred's lips on mine. I finally gave in to his actions and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself..._closer_ to him. Something that I scolded myself for.

It amazed me that only about three minutes had gone by in which _all_ of this happened, from the time I walked through the door.

_Longest three minutes of my life, _I thought and mentally scoffed.

Just then, I heard something that I wouldn't realize until later would cause a _lot_ of drama for me. It was the sound of running footsteps. Running footsteps getting closer to the house...closer to the door...then gasps of surprise and of horror.

_Maybe this wouldn't be the longest three minutes of my life, after all, _I thought as everyone stood by the door in shock at my actions.

Me being me, which translates to being dumb, I kept right on kissing Fred. There was nothing else I _could_ do.

This would not turn out well for me.

Oh, Geez.

I'm in for it.

** Well, how'd y'all like it? Are any of you surprised, or did you see this coming? Expect to see some love triangle action! And PLEASE if ANY of you have ideas for this story, or any of my other ones, please tell me in a review!**

**Btw, reviews are VERY greatly appreciated! :D**

**Love y'all! gonna try to update within the next couple days, probably around Friday at the latest! I promise this time!**

**XOXO**

**Haley :)**

**p.s.**

**Sorry, this is a short chap, but i wanted to get SOMETHING put up for you guys! and its 1:31 in the morning and im tired of typing lol, pleeeeeeeeeeease r&r! :))))**

**k byyyye :)**


	13. Fights, Songs, and Talks with Fred

**Hey readers! Ya see? I told ya that i'd keep writing! Well, heres chapter 13, i hope yall like it! and btw i dont own any of these songs, or the characters except for the ones i made up. Well, technically, i only own haley and gracie, cuz every other character i added to this story is either a real person that i know, or based on a famous person. Well, anyway, i dont own stephenie meyers characters. And if you didn't know this already, I do not own freaky fred, he's from the short second life of bree tanner. And hes like half justin beiber, so, like i said, based on a famous person. And there's another character based on a famous person, too. (its not haley, cuz thats based on me, ****not**** hayley williams, and just so we're clear, i have never gone through a crackheaded-alcoholic-whore phase in my life, and never will)**

**Lets see if any of yall can figure the famous person out.**

**It'll get reeeeeally obvious in this chapter for some of you.**

**Oh and btw r&r please! reviews are greatly appreciated and i'll give ya a shout-out if i can!**

**Enjoy the chap! :)**

Fred seemed to figure out that now was the time to stop sucking my face off. Finally. To be honest, I couldn't figure out if I was relieved by this, or disappointed. Of course, the first person to speak was Emmett...and of course, he said something completely stupid.

"What the heck, little sis? Did watching your old music videos awaken your old whore instincts?" He said.

The sad part was that I don't think he was joking.

Everyone was now in the living room , spread around various parts of the room. Fred and I were in the middle of the room...unfortunately with our arms still around eachother...and unfortunately I couldn't move...This was going to get _really_ awkward.

Then Rob started to speak. He had no expression on his face, which scared me. Oh, Gawd, he's probably going to start yelling about how unbelievable I was.

"Fred! I told you not to use your power on her! What is the matter with you? Don't you know anything about respect?" Rob was yelling at Fred, "I mean, come on, man!"

What! He was yelling at _Fred_? _Not_ me? Rob was mad. I'd never seen him this mad. He started stalking his way to us. I was actually afraid of what he might do to Fred.

Fred _finally _let go of me; to put his hands up in surrender. He started shaking his head in a joking way and smirked at Rob.

"Hey, you can even ask Reesie, here; I _did not_ use my power. She didn't protest. _Not at all_." Fred said.

Rob was beyond mad now. "You really think I believe that, Fred? Really?" He said, sarcastically and angrilly.

Rob was about to start a fight. He already had his arm thrown back, ready to start throwing punches. I didn't think he actually would, though; Rob was too much of a calm and collected person. He would stop this over-reacting , before it went too far, right?

Wrong.

Rob _did _throw the punch. It knocked Fred smack into the wall.

Fred got up from the floor where he'd fallen, and started walking slowly back towards Rob. "Who do you think you are, Rob? Trying to act all tough, thinking you've got a nice, sweet, little, innocent girlfriend, who you've only known for a few days. Sayin' you love her? God, you're worse than a sixth grader! And if she really did love you, she wouldn't be kissing me, now would she? Well, I've got news for you, Robby Boy, she loved me first, and the only reason that it was cut short was because she decided to kill off Reesa Leigh, because her thirst got the better of her. She _still_ loves me. I can tell. It's just fate that I came looking for Bree and found Reesie again. So, don't even_ try_ to get in my way, Rob. Just get outta here and go look for that kid again. Maybe you'll find it six feet under with the chick."

I had no idea what Fred was talking about, and to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying either. Whatever he was saying, though, made Rob even _more_ upset. Rob went after Fred at full force then. He charged at him and tried to tackle him to the ground, but Fred was too quick, and he got out of the way, and turned and slammed Rob through the huge window near him.

I turned around to see why no one was trying to help their fighting, an everyone was just off in their own little worlds! They were just going on with their lives as if nothing were happening! Brooke, Alice, Nessie, and Rose were planning on the next time they'd be dragging Bella and Gracie out to go shopping. Esme was making blue prints of something. Emmett was making a sign that said "Kick me, I'm a whore.", that he would no-doubtedly try and tape on my back at some point. Jasper was giving Michael and Tim death glares as they were planning to go stalk Alice on her shopping trip. Little did they know, though, that Jasper was probably planning on leaving to go stalk them after they left. Nathaniel was on the phone with his girlfriend. Carlisle was on his phone with the hospital. All of them were in their own little worlds, while Rob and Fred were fighting..._over me_! Of all the gorgeous girls in this house, and they're trying to kill eachother over _me_? Oh, Lord, what has the male species come to? Normally, I would think it was incredibly hott that guys were fighting over me, because even if they're human, it doesn't happen often. Not today, though...okay...maybe it's just a _little_ bit hott, but still, it had to be stopped before someone got burned. Literally.

Fred was throwing Rob over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground when I ran over to try to get between them. My attempt didn't work. It was like I was invisible. Then in just the right moment, I grabbed Rob's right ear with one hand, and Fred's left ear with my other hand. I threw one Rob over one shoulder and into the ground by his ear, and did the same to Fred, simualtaneously.

Their bodies crashing into the floor boards at the same time caught everyone else's attention. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Fred and Rob were groaning in pain, and holding their ears, while I stood behind them with my hands on my hips, glaring at them. Then, trust Emmett to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, that's right. _My_ little sis is a _bad. Ass._ She don't need her brothers or dad to beat up her boyfriends, she can do it herself. Yeah, sissy!" He said as he came over to me and epic-high-fived me.

If this situation wasn't serious, I probably would've laughed and said something like "Hell yeah, that's right Emmie!", but this was not the time to say that. I kept a straight face and said, looking down at Rob and Fred, still on the ground, "All right. Now that I have your attention, I want you both to go to different rooms in this house, and stay there until I come get you, got it?" I said through clenched teeth, "Rob, go to Emmett's room. Fred, go to Edward's room. Emmett, please make sure that neither of them come out of the rooms, kay? Rob, Fred? You both need to go think about all of this. I need to, too, but I can't do that if you're at eachother's throats, now can I?"

They both grumbled a 'yes' and kept glaring at eachother.

"Good. Now, off you go!" I said and pointed towards the stairs

They both sulked off up the stairs and I finally let out a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Well, _that_ was..._interesting_." Edward commented.

I was already angry, and Edward just annoyed me even more.

"Shut up, Edward! Or I...am...gonna...break...that pretty little face of your's!" I yelled.

He backed off. He could tell I was serious. Psht...dang right I am.

"I'm gonna go up to my room. Will you all please leave me be for a little while? Please? I really need to think about some things." I said in a much calmer voice.

"Yes, Haley, that's perfectly fine, dear." Esme answered.

I let out another deep breath and whispered, "Thank God for mamas!"

Esme chuckled and I walked up to my room.

For about twenty minutes I layed on my bed with my eyes closed, thinking about nothing and wishing that I could sleep. I felt mentally tired and confused.

And mad at the male species.

So I decided to do the only thing I could in a mood like this.

Write a song about it.

It took me about fifteen minutes to write it, after I grabbed my guitar. The words came all too easily to write, after I started strumming some chords. I called it _Songs Like This_.

_Ahh, _I thought, _ I just _love_ revenge songs!_ I practiced this song a few times, to get the guitar parts right. Then it was _perfect_. It had been about half an hour or so since I had come up to my room. I was pretty calm now. I hoped Rob and Fred were calmer now, too. I decided to go get them out of the rooms they were in, and call a family meeting in the living room. I _really_ wanted everyone to hear this song.

I went and got Rob and Fred and yelled for everyone to go into the living room for a family meeting. Everyone sat on the couch or in the chairs by it, except Rob and Fred. I made them sit in two chairs where I could directly sing to them while performing this song.

This was going to be fun.

I grabbed my Ibanez guitar and Fender amp and plugged 'em in, and started playing, and making sure that Rob and Fred knew I was singing about them.

_Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out  
First man I see, gonna take him down  
It ain't the Christian thing to do, they say  
But someone, somewhere's gotta pay_

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this  
And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
I wouldn't go off like this  
Yeah, even I'm surprised  
How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips  
If it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this

Broke my TV, pawned my guitar  
After maxing out my credit cards  
You lied much too much, and you lied again  
'Caught you on the couch with my best friend

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this  
And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
I wouldn't go off like this  
Yeah, even I'm surprised  
How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips  
If it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be

Songs like this one  
That tell the whole world  
Just what a jerk you are

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this  
And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
I wouldn't go off like this  
Yeah, even I'm surprised  
How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips  
If it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be

No, if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this

All of the girls in our family were laughing by the time I finished, saying things like 'Oh, you boys are in_ truuuh-blllle_!' The guys were all smirking at Rob and Fred.

"That's what you get for messing with a guitar player." Edward said.

"Come on, guys! _I'm_ not even dumb enough to do that!" Michael said.

"Actually, you _are_ dumb enough to do that," Tim replied, "Remember your last girlfriend that played guitar? Seriously, I bet Taylor's made a billion dollars off of those revenge songs about you!"

"Hey! I didn't think she'd write, like, three albums worth of songs about it!" Michael defended himself, "Ugh. I'm _never_ dating a country singer again. Never. No matter how pretty her hair is!"

"Oh! So _you're_ the guy Swifty wrote all those songs about! Now I know! She'd never tell me who they were about! She'd always make up people like Drew and Cory and Stephen and Joe...and Taylor...and Sam...and Toby...and Adam...hmmm...maybe that's where I learned how to get guys..." I said.

I looked over to see what Rob and Fred were doing, ya know, make sure they weren't about to start fighting again. They both looked like they were in shock at the song I'd just sang. Good.

I knew I needed to talk to both of them, but I needed to talk to each of them seperately, with no one else around. I walked over to them.

"I need to talk to both of you. Alone. Seperately." I said, "Fred? Will you come with me? I think we need to...talk about some things..."

He grinned, and looked at Rob pitifully. "Sure, babe." He said as he winked at me.

_Ew!_

I walked up to my room with Fred trailing behind me, no doubt checkin' me out.

Again, _ew!_

I walked into my room and sat down on my guitar-case couch. Fred followed and sat beside me. A little closer than I'd like, but whatever. At least he wasn't trying anything.

Wrong.

He pulled me onto his lap and started kissing my neck...for the second time today. And things didn't end well the first time.

I jumped off of his lap and went and sat on my bed, which, thankfully was at the other side of the room.

"Oh, so you want to move our activities _there_. I'm _all _for that." He grinned eagerly.

"Fred! What the hell? Stop being such a perv! It's creeping me out _a lot_. I really need to talk to you about some things." I said before he could make his way over to me.

He groaned and said, "Ugh, what happened, Reesie? What happened to that party girl who would make out with any guy in a one-hundred mile radius? What happened to the old Reesa?"

"She's gone. That was a long, _long_ time ago, Fred. And my name is _not_ Reesa. That was just my stage name." I replied.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Well, whatever, babe; I still love ya," Fred said, "and I know _you_ still love _me_."

I rolled my eyes back at him. "I think fame has given you a big head. I mean, really, you're ego is suffacating me just by being in the same room as you." I said sarcasticly, "And I do _not _love you. Not anymore. That was back in my crazy days. I'm not like that anymore, and I don't love you anymore. Sorry, kid."

He laughed and raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, Reesie. I know you didn't think of me as a _kid _when we were on tour."

"Exactly, because _I_ was a kid, too. It may not look like it, but I've actually grown up since then."

"Come on, babe. I even wrote ya a song while you were writing that _great_ song about Rob."

"I wrote that song about _both_ of you, because _both_ of you made me angry today." I explained, "Since you were always _soooo 'humble'_ about your music, why don't you let me hear this song that you wrote for me? Please, _Justin_?" I replied.

"Okay, since you want to hear it oh-so badly, and since I _love_ you, and since _I know_ you love me, too, I'd be happy to play it for you." He said, winking at me. "Gimmee your guitar."

_Way to be polite,_ I thought.

**(AN: I will be very sad if i don't get **_**any**_** reviews on this chapter because I spent time looking for Justin Beiber songs that Fred could sing for **_**you readers**_**! Ugh. That was pure torture! no offense to any fans, but I don't like him)**

"So, what's this song called?" I asked, handing him my guitar.

He smiled. "Love me." Fred answered.

_Ugh. Oh great._

Then he started playing.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think  
that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
you know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above_

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you a little more because I love ya,  
love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya  
above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
tell me u love me

People try to tell me  
but I still refuse to listen  
'Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than  
a thousand days without your love,  
oh your love  
oh

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you a little more because I love ya  
love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya  
above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
.com/love_me_lyrics_justin_  
tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

My heart is blind but I don't care  
'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go,  
oh

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

"So how'd my favorite girl like it?" He asked, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. "Well, I can tell you one thing. Twelve-year-old girls would love it." I said, avoiding his question.

"Ya know, Reese, that hurts. That hurts, _right here_," He said pointing to his heart. "I right you a love song and you don't even like it."  
I rolled my eyes. "Please. You've gotten _way_ worse from all that hatemail from the sane teenage girls that hate your music."

He shrugged his shoulders, "_That_, right there, sadly, is true."

"So, Fred, I have a proposition for you." I said cautiously.

He smiled. "Yes?"  
"If you _promise_ not to ever touch me or bother me or say anything perverted to me again, and leave me and Rob be, I will hook you up with a friend of mine." I bargained.

He turned his head toward me in interest. "I'm listening." He grinned.

"I'm willing to hook you up with Nessie. She needs to move on from Jake, and she's been obsessed with you since your first song came out on the radio. You won't even need to do any work." I explained.

He thought for a moment. "Well," He said slowly, "I guess I'll need to..._get over you_," He scoffed. "Since you and _Robby_ are, apparently, an item."

_Wow, that was easier than I thought...but once a man-whore, always a man-whore._

I jumped off my bed and ran over and _kissed_ Fred. It wasn't anything to brag about. Just a little 'thank you' for cooperating with me for once.

"Yes! Thank you_ so_ much, Fred! Don't worry, you'll just love Ness." I said after I'd pulled away from him, before he could try to keep our lips locked for longer than nesessary.

I ran out of my bedroom door and down the stairs with Fred following me. I ran over to Ness and pulled Fred over to her.

"Nessie, Fred. Fred, Nessie. Have fun, guys!" I said winking at Nessie before turning around to go find Rob. I still needed to talk with him.

I found him sitting in a chair by a window. He looked like there was something on his mind. I could tell that it wasn't about me; it was something big. Something that I would soon find out.

Little did I know, it was something that would turn everyone's lives upside-down.

** Hey, don't hate me for the cliffy! Originally, I was gonna put the talk with Rob in this chapter, but then I decided to end here because I thought that this chapter was already long enough, and I didn't want to bore any of you ;) Since I didn't get to Rob's talk yet, the celebrity hasn't been revealed yet. (So its obvious that Rob is the celebrity) But who **_**is**_** Rob? You'll find out within the next ****two or three days**** if you review! (because don't reviews make us all smiley? I know they make me smiley! So pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review!) (see? I've even resorted to begging!)**

**Mmmmkay, I'm done rambling now, and I'm gonna start writing the next chapter the ****second**** that I get this uploaded! I super-duper pinky promise! :D**

**Love y'all!**

**XOXO  
Haley :)**


End file.
